The League At World's End
by Olivegreeneyes
Summary: This is my Pirates of the CaribbeanLXG crossover. Takes place at the end of the LXG movie and into Dead Man's Chest and possibly At World's End. The LXG are sent on another assignment in which they undue a wrong in the POTC world...
1. A Ghost from the Past and New Assingment

_This is my LXG/Pirates of the Caribbean crossover. It takes place during the end of LXG movie and then it goes into the end of Dead Man's Chest and into At World's End later. So I hope you enjoy it._

_- -_

The last of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen gathered around the stone fireplace of the newly rebuilt _Britiana Club_. The glow of the fireplace and the sun setting under the savanah of Africa. The thoughts of burying their eldest League member and leader weighing heavy on their silent thoughts.

They had defeated Moriety and his plans to ignite a world war to gain profits for his inventions, stolen from the powers of the very League members themselves. Now what were they to do? What special assignment or adventure could they partake in together now that their leader had fallen?

Rodney Skinner, the Invisible Man, broke the silence as he sipped his Scotch, which noticebly went down his torso and settled in his stomach.

"Well, Allan, it would seem fate had intervened and finally gave Africa, the right to let you go," Skinner annouched sadly, toasting to himself and letting the alcohol burn down his throat.

"He said Africa would never allow him to die," Mina Harker muttered sadly as she recalled the old hunter's words spoken in Dorian Grey's Library.

"What now?" Tom Sawyer said jumping into the conversation. "What happens to us now?"

"We move on," answered the young American's question.

"Move on where?" Skinner retorted. "The East India Trading Company has a strangle hold on this world; it is hard to venture for a bit of fun with the eyes of someone like Lord Cutler Beckett watching his enterprise."

"Beckett is surly a plague on this world," Captian Nemo nodded his head along with the Invisible Man.

"Beckett?" Sawyer asked.

"Lord Cutler Beckett, Chairman of the East India Trading Company. But he might as well be the bloody king of England with the power he has," Jekyll stated bitterly as if he had just ate something sour.

"But why is he so powerful?" Sawyer asked again.

"No one knows," Mina said. "The_real truth_ anyways," she said as she gazed down at the floor.

"Yes, no one knows for sure," said a voice through the darkness-- a familiar gruff voice of an elderly man. They all whirled around and they felt their jaws drop open from the sight before them...

Allan Quartermain, the great white hunter of Africa they had just recently buried appeared in the fire's glow smiling at the shocked League members.

"But... but ... but.. but," Skinner stuttered as he pointed a finger.

"Africa, will never allow me to die, " Quartermain explained to his comrades.

"As well as th' sea," A Jamaican accent echoed through the room. They all turned their attention towards the dark skinned woman that walked next to Quartermain and placed her arm on his shoulder, smiling with a mouth full of blackened teeth. Her hair cascaded down her back to her tattered and colorful red dress in thick dreadlocks. Mina recognized the dress worn in the early times of the 17th Century. Mina also notiched a large crab-heart shaped locket that had the face of a woman crafted into it that she wore around her neck.

Nemo's eyes widend as he saw her. He immediately went to his knees as he lay a kiss on her hand that rested by her side.

"My lady," he said as he bowed his head respectfully.

"Captain Nemo," she said. "Tis' good to see ye again as well."

Nemo rose to his feet and returned to stand by the League members.

"Who are you?" Mina asked as she turned her attention toward the woman.

"Tia Dalma," She responded with a smile.

"We must move hast'ly, as tim' is short," Tia said as she rushed them out.

"What is happening?" Sawyer asked, feeling awkwardly rushed.

As hey stepped into the African air the League members saw Nemo's car and driver awaiting them outside.

"There is an error that we mus' fi," Tia said as she pushed them into the car and resting herself comfortably in the front seat.

"Wait?" Jekyll interrupted. "What kind of an error?"

"An' error that was failed to be killed long ago," Tia said as the car took off.

- -

_Well that is the first chapter, I hope you guys like it. Thank you again. 'Olive'_


	2. The Nemomobile Ride

_This is my LXG/Pirates of the Caribbean crossover. It takes place during the end of LXG movie and then it goes into the end of Dead Man's Chest and into At World's End later. So I hope you enjoy it. And don't worry the pirates are coming soon :)_

_- -_

As the _Nemomobile _raced into the African night, the League looked at each other nervously in in the car, demanding answers for their questions. What was happening? Who was this woman? How is it that Quartermain is alive?

"Can you tell us what is happening!" Sawyer barked at Tia Dalma in the front seat. Tia barely turned her head as she answered.

"I 'm givin' ye a assingmen', ye are the League of E' xtroadianary G'entleman, hmmm?" The gypsy asked with a smile.

"And what assingment, are we wrapped up in ths time?" Jekyll asked annoyed. "What are we going to do?"

"Before me an' Quartermain came, ye were all talking about Cutler Beckett, no?" Tia asked.

"Yes we were, but what does he have to do with this _'mistake long ago'_like you suggested Miss Dalma?" Mina questioned.

"Cutler Beckett and his East India Company are the mistake my dear," answered Quartermain from window seat.

"That is our goal? To kill the chairman?" Skinner said unimpressed hoping to do more than just sneak into an office and kill a man in his sleep; or the way he figured it would go.

"It will not be as easy as you think," Quartermain said with a smirk to the Invisible Man.

"Why?" Sawyer blinked.

"Because Beckett was born over 300 years ago," Tia said as the car slowed as it came to it's destination.

The League members' jaws dropped at the voodoo lady's words. They looked at Quartermain who merely nodded his head.

"300 years ago?" Sawyer said awestruck. "How?"

Tia looked back to the League members as she smiled.

"Do ye know of... Davy Jones?" she responded with a smile as the car came to a stop and they had finally reached their destination.

- -

_Yeah I know its short, but just want to get the plot moving... Thanks 'Olive'_


	3. The New League Member

The members of the League gathered around Captain Nemo's cherry wood table on the _Nautilus_ as they listened to the voodoo woman speak to them about the fabled Davy Jones and his ship the _Flying Dutchman _as they made their way to London, England.

"A man of th' sea, a grea' sailor," Tia spoke as she waved her hand around while smiling at the intrigued League members. "Until' he ran afoul with that which vexes all men."

"What vexes all men?" Sawyer asked.

Tia didn't answer and just smiled at the American.

"A woman," Mina answered understanding the gypsy's actions.

"A woman, he fell in luv," Tia said smiling to the vampire. If Skinner's eyes were visible, everyone would of been able to see him rolling them.

"With a woman as harsh and untamable as the sea. 'Im never stop lovin' 'er. But the pain it caused 'em was too much to live with, but not enough to caus' 'em to die."

"I have heard this tale," Jekyll said interrupting the gypsy. "He cut out his heart, so he would never again feel love or emotion again. Then he put it in a chest and hid it from the world-- _The Dead Man's Chest_-- but why is it important that we know this?"

Tia Dalma smiled at the scientist and licked the back of her bottom teeth in her mouth.

"Because he is our employer," Allan Quartermain said stepping in.

"Wait I thought Jones was just a myth," Sawyer said shaking his head. "How can he be our _employer_?"

"He is no myth," Nemo seethed, everyone's eyes shifted to the Indian captain. "He is not a man either."

"Then what _is _he?" Skinner asked, raising an invisible eyebrow.

"The devil," Nemo responded. "And a slave."

"That is why he is need of your help," Tia explained. "As well as anothers."

"Wait anothers? Whose?" Sawyer asked.

"Th' League member tha' ye are goin' to recruit in London-- a frien' of Davy Jones," Tia explained."But," Tia said raising a finger. "Riley will not be easily swayed to join."

- -

A week later the League mamebers had arrived. They gloomy day inflicting on their moods as they followed the black cloaked gypsy through the grungy streets of London. They finally came to thier destination. An old, run-down pub that was named _The Broken Bottle,_which was barely readable on the old, worn sign next to the door.

"Well, what a charming little place," Skinner said sarcastically.

Tia nodded as she opened on the old broken door that barely hung on its hinges.

_I smell something here, Henry. _Hyde said in Jekyll's mind. It was the first time in a while that Hyde had said anything to him while exiting the _Nautilus_.

_I smell something... fishy.._. Hyde said.

_"Quiet yourself Hyde; I'm sure things will be alright"._ Jekyll said quietly.

Tia stepped in. Quartermain followed into the dark pub as well as the rest of the League. The League took a quick glance at the cobwebs and broken wood as they let the musky smell of the bar room fill their nostrils. They followed Tia Dalma upstairs into a room that would have been used for _pleasurable company._

Tia opened the door as the girl in the room looked up from her broken and dusty green book she was reading at the old desk. They stared at each other in silence, taking each other in. The first that the League noticed was the girl was in her early twenties with a pale and white complexion. She was dressed in old, faded black breeches that were tucked in to her dark leather boots. Her white shirt hung loosely as her dark red vest did the same around her waist. Her light chestnut brown hair hung in tangled waves as they covered her blue hazel eyes that bore into the League members hatefully. Around her neck she wore a pendant that featured a snake circiling a red ruby in the middle of a decorated brass oval.

She turned to Tia Dalma and glared at her with rage.

"Why did you bring them!" she spat at her. "I told you I could do it myself!

"Well excuse us?" Skinner said raising his hands up in defense.

"And you are?" Mina demanded harshly as she connected her blue eyes with her hazel ones.

"This is your new League member, Riley Barbossa," Tia said smiling and pointing at the girl in the middle of the room.

- -

_Well there is chapter 3, hope you liked the cliffhanger. 'Olive'_


	4. Riley, A Glass of Brandy, and Maccus

"Riley is a woman?" Tom Sawyer blurted outloud.

Riley glared at the American as she turned back to Tia Dalma as she stepped towards her and yelled in her face.

"I said 'I could do it alone!' I don't need help from any of _them!_ I told you I could handle it! Alone!" Riley yelled in anger.

"I tol' ye child," Tia said as calmly as she could. "Tha' ye need others to help ye."

"I said NO!" Riley snapped impaitently. "Jones---

But Tia interupted her. "Davy Jones is the one tha' hired 'em. Him hav' faith 'en ye chil', but ye know Jones. He want to make sure ye succed," Tia explained.

Riley let out an irratated breath out of her nostrils as she glared at Tia.

"I don't work with teams, I work alone. You knew this, and you still went against my wants. I don't need their help. I can do this myself," Riley said as she turned away from the gypsy and grabbed her cutlass and putting the belt around her hips.

"Ye keep saying tha' ye can do it by ye self. But can ye really Riley?" Tia said in an irratated tone, it was her turn to be angry.

"Of course I can," Riley snapped impaitently as she found her black brim hat and dusting it softly.

_Quite the little bitch ain't she Henry?_ Hyde said in Jekyll's mind. Jekyll gave a slight nod as he exchanged glances with Skinner.

"They can help ye," Tia pointed out as she waved her hands towards the League.

"Thanks for the offer, but I seen too many people die because they were associated with me," Riley said with a bitter tone of voice as she placed her hat on her head and pushed passed the League members and out the door.

"I do not think she wants to join," Skinner jested as he turned to his League members.

Tom Sawyer pushed passed everyone as he made his way down the creaky stairs and caught Riley's arm.

Riley turned to face him as she narrowed her eyes at his hand clamped on her upper right arm.

"You might not want to help us," Tom said. "But we would like to help you."

"Nobody can help me, but me," Riley said as she pulled on her arm, but failed to get it free.

"Let us try at least. If we fail, then we will never come or bother again," Sawyer offered.

Riley let out an annoyed breath. Glancing at the League members at the top of the stairs who were watching the two with great intrest.

"You can try, but you will fail," Riley said smirking a bit.

"If we would fail, what makes you think that you would win?" Quarterman pointed out.

Riley bit her lower lip as she considere, she knew the hunter was right. She did need help, but just did not want it. She hated having to wait on people, she hated slowing down. She had been fighting her whole life to find a way to kill Beckett. And here it was at last. Did it come in the form of these six people? _Oh hell! The sooner we leave, the sooner I can get rid of them._ She thought. She didn't have any options, she hated it when that happened.

"Don't get in my way," Riley warned darkly to the League as Sawyer realesed her and the League members followed her out the door.

* * *

In the middle of the London, The town slept in their beds with not a worry in the world. Now that everything was the way it was before. The townsfolk could relax without the worry of war. Thats the way Lord Cutler Beckett liked it. In his rich, and large apartment Beckett smiled to himself as he twirled the brandy in his glass, then letting it run down his throat His cold gray and blue eyes watching the streets below from his balcony. His dark and wavy hair, with just a few strands out of place, was barely makable through the black of the night by the oil lantern light. He looked back at his ornamemted desk of his trophies from the world in the corner of his room. Trinkets from India, his powdered whig on a head shaped mantel, no longer in fashion, a decorated Chinese silk cloth, a rolled up red bamboo map that was decorated with Chinese letters and symbols, and of course his favorite. The cast iron chest decorated in octupus tentacles Kept shut with a massive heart shaped crab lock that resembled Davy Jones's own locket that Beckett had once taken a glance at in Jones's cabin. He smiled to himself, what power that chest had given him. _Simply poetic. _He thought to himself. 

He had absoultly everything he wanted. A grasp on Parliament, the respect of the British Crown, wealth, a slave that bend to his every whim, a glass of brandy in his hand, and even a woman asleep in his bed in the corner. Even if she was an overly paid whore. Nevertheless, he had everything.

He smiled as to himself as through the wind and cold air, he could make out the soft sound of a heart beating coming from the iron chest. _Simply poetic._

* * *

"Where are we going Barbossa?" Allan Quarterman said as him and the other League members, along with Tia Dalma followed Riley into the dark London night, using the moon as thier light. 

"I told you Quarterman," Riley said impaitently as she turned her head slightly towards him. "I can not personally tell you how Beckett came to power. We need someone who has been there and knows.We need a chat with the... inside man, if you could call him that."

"He is waiting for us at the docks?" Jekyll said recongnizing the streets and buildings she was leading them through.

"Aye, the docks," Riley mearly responded. "He sometimes has trouble with 'stepping' on land."

She lead them to an alley way as Tia stopped and spoke to the group.

"I can go no further," She said as their eyes were on her. "This is where I mus' leave ye all. Good luck." With that she turned away.

Riley stopped Tia in her tracks as she yelled to her. "You still uneasy about seeing him are you?" She said as her voice echoed thorugh the narrow and dirty alley.

Tia didn't answer as she felt the words cut through her like a hot, white dagger.

"Ohh, did I touch a soft spot?" Riley smirked as she walked away, leaving the voodoo lady where she was. The League members following behind her, with dark thoughts crossing thier minds about Riley as they started to feel sorry for the gypsy.

* * *

They finally reached the London docks as the came to the waters edge, it dark and meerky. Riley looked from side to side and around at the buildings, as if looking for someone. The League members stared at her with all confusion as she started to do an odd thing that judging by her charector, would never seem to do. Sing. 

_The King and his men stole the Queen from her bed_

_He bound her in her bones_

_The seas be ours and fight the powers_

_Where we will, we'll row..._

Riley continued to look around as she as she raised her voice louder.

_Yo ho all together_

_Hoist the colors high_

_Heave Ho, __Theives and beggers _

_Never say we die_

Everyone jumped as a new voice joined in the song. This voice was hauntingly male and rough.

_Yo ho all together_

_Hoist the colors high_

_Heave Ho, __Theives and beggers _

_Never say we die_

Riley and the the League members searched for the source of the voice. Riley eyes fell on the shawdowed figure in the corner of a brick building. The League members eyes following hers.

The shadow laughed as he saw that he was spotted. His laugh sending chills though the League's spines.

_Something is not right about him_. Hyde said again to Jekyll.

Riley stepped forward a little as she spoke to the shadow.

"Enough with the games Maccus, we have come to see your captain," she spoke forcefully.

Maccus stepped from the shadows and smiled at the expressions from the others at his mutation.

The Hammer-headed shark man with claws and razor sharp shark teeth was certainly a new sight for the League of Extraodinary Gentleman to behold.

"Thats better," Riley said to Maccus unafraid, Allan smiling at her fearlessness as he himself was shocked by this 'man'.

"Now be a good first mate and get your captain, we have to talk to him," Riley said to the Hammerhead shark with legs.

Maccus blinked blankely at her as he responded. "Captain doesn't like strangers aboard his ship," Maccus motioning with his shark head toward the League members.

Riley crossed her arms across her chest. "He will if he knows what profit it will bring him. Now do it, before I dive under and get him myself," she retorted.

Maccus huffed as he went to the end of the dock, and with a splash dived under the dark waters of the London dock.

_And I thought** I** was deformed_. Hyde joked.

Within minutes, the water began to bubble as Riley stepped closely towards the end, the League members following closely behind her. Then with a large slam a ship rose from beneath the water and landed right in front of them. The members stared in awe at it. It was nothing like they had seen before. A huge Galleon that was completly covered, or made of items of the sea. Coral, barnacles, seaweed and rotten driftwood. The bow of the ship was a skeleton, the ribs of the skeleton giving the ship a crocodile jaw look.

More mutated crewmen saw them as the frowned at them on the dock. THe League feeling uneasy as they stared at the mutataed sea men.

"Whoa," Tom Sawyer said quietly.

Maccus set up a gangplank as he motioned with his head to Riley.

Riley turned to the League members. "Welcome to the Flying Dutchman." With that she and the League members climbed the gangplank to see the legendary Davy Jones.

_Yes, I know another cliff hanger, SORRY! (goes and hides). Anyway, pleeeeeaaaazzzz review me if possible. :) Thanks again 'Olive'_


	5. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman

Riley ignored the leers and cat calls from the crew of the Dutchman as she and the League of Extraodinary Gentlemen crossed the ship to the Captain's quarters. JimmyLegs, the Flying Dutchman's Bo'sun let out a wolf howl as he caught Riley's attention.

"Goin to see the captain are ye Riley?" JimmyLegs smirked, hinting to his perversive Rockfish mind.

Riley stopped as she turned toward the Bo'sun.

"Did you fall?" Riley asked him as she leaned towards him a bit and scowled.

"No?" JimmyLegs answered confused.

"Oh, than how did you break your nose?" Riley asked.

"What are ye talkin about wen--

JimmyLegs couldn't finish his sentence as Riley threw a fist and connected with the Bo'sun's nose. Breaking it from the impact in his rockfish face. Flying him back into his fellow crewmen.

The League members exchanged glances with each others as they admired Riley's bravdo towards the deformed fish men.

Nemo stepped towards the smiling Riley. "Friends of yours?" the Indian captain asked.

Riley turned towards Nemo and frowned slightly. "Hardly."

Maccus came towards the group as he stopped to Riley.

"Captain will see you now," he said gruffly before taking off to do his other necesarry duties.

Riley started towards the door as she knocked on the rotten wood that was held by rusty hinges.

Skinner turned towards Sawyer. "If the crew is strange to look at, can't imagine what the captain will be like," Skinner joked to the American.

"Only one way to find out," Sawyer replied back.

"Enter!" a strong Scottish accent came from inside the cabin.

Riley smirked as she grabbed the handle and opened the door.

The League members took in the vast space of the cabin that was lit with dozen of wax dripped candles from their mantals. Several shelves and a desk lined around the room as they made suitable homes for the hermit crabs that scurried about them. At the end of the room they saw the captain sitting on a bench as a massive organ that seemed to grown organically from ship as it was also covered in barnacles and coral. The captain stared at them thorugh his beard of octupus tentacles that dropped to his chest and nearly to his rusty, barnacled covered belt as they moved and curled with a life of thier own. His right foot formed into a crab's leg that substituted a peg leg. His other foot, a hardend leather boot that also had coral and barnacles covering it. His crab claw that formed his left arm snapped togehter as he studied the League members. The digits of his right hand tapping against his knee as the index finger that was formed into one, long tentacle circled around his wrist and fore arm.And his eyes, the only thing that seemed to remain human from his deformaty. Ice blue.

_From the pit of hell themselves._ Nemo thought to himself.

Jekyll was speechless until he heard his alter ego speak to him again.

_Do you think he breaks the mirror when he looks into it? I know I do._ Hyde joked.

Davy Jones eyes went back to Riley.

"So ye brought friends this time-uh," he said casually in his Scottish accent.

"You are Davy Jones I assume," Quarterman interrupted, trying not to be destracted by the tentacles that swayed with Jones's movement.

"You assume correctly," Jones said rolling his eyes as he stood, all six feet and seven inches of him towering over the League members. His devil horn shaped black hat, adding a couple inches.

"You hired them didn't you?" Riley spat sarcastically at the captain.

Jones frowned as his peg leg echoed of the walls as he walked towards them.

"Do ye object to who I hire Riley?" Jones questioned.

"I told you I didn't need help!" Riley snapped to Davy Jones.

"And I told you!" Davy roared making the League members jump a bit. "That I am not taking any chances-uh!"

"Because you don't trust me?" Riley said narrowing her eyes.

"Because I want me heart away from Beckett as soon as possible! It is not an isssue of if I trust ye or not!" Jones explained harshly.

Riley opened her mouth to talk, but stopped as she could not find a suitable retort. Huffing as she paced around the cabin walking away from Jones.

"So you _did_ hire us," Sawyer blurted out to the captain.

Jones looked at him and the League members as he nodded his tentacled head.

"And why exactly should we help you?" Nemo said.

Davy smirked as he turned his back to them and walked to his coral encrusted desk and pulled out several documents in his crab claw as he presented them to Quarterman who took them.

Quarteman looked up with shocked eyes as he looked at the deformed captain who was still smiling at his reaction.

"It appears we are wanted criminals," Quarterman said as he presented his Wanted poster of himself.

"What!! What for !" Sawyer yelled.

"The man you all just defeated, Moriety, was a partner with Beckett and the East India Trading Company," Riley said standing next to Jones. "Beckett was going to play an important role in transporting your 'powers' to the nations of the world. He was the salesman. Now that Moreity is dead. He has just lost a lot of money and connections with diffrent countires in his business for his 'false promise' of magnificent powers to sell to them," Riley explained.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Jekyll asked looking at himself in his wanted poster.

"Beckett blames you all. You are wanted for the death of a respected Britsih citizen-uh," Davy said finishing.

"But we were hired by the Queen's government!" Nemo yelled as he was also angry by this turn of events.

"You were hired by Moriety, who _claimed_ to be from the Queen's government remember? To the eyes of the British crown. We are all just rebels that need to be put down," Riley explained.

"How did you find about all this?" Mina Harker asked.

Davy and Riley exhanged looks as she replied.

"We have our ways," Riley said as she raised her eyebrow.

Quarteman understood Jones's actions as he stepped towards him.

"This is blackmail isn't it?" Quarterman said furrowing his brows at the captain.

Davy and Riley again exchanged glances as they smiled and turned back to the angry League members.

"Pirate," Davy and Riley said in unision.

"So...You get your heart returned to you," Nemo said to Jones understanding the deal.

"We get free of Beckett's wanting to send us to the noose," Skinner added jumping into the conversation.

"But what do you get out of it Riley?" Sawyer said as everyone turned towards her.

Riley barely blinked. "Revenge," she said.

"So, how did this all happen Jonesy boy. Please share your tale that with us," Skinner said thorwing his invisible arms in the air.

Davy rolled his eyes as he took his seat on the organ bench to share his tale.

"Let me first begin-uh, with telling you about a wretch named Jack Sparra," Jones said as everyone gathered around him. Listening to the Flying Dutchman's tale.

_I know another cliffhanger, but I had to end because I am going somewhere soon, so sorry. 'Olive' P.S reviews please . :)_


	6. Davy Jones Tells His Tale

"Sparra was never one to keep a bargain unless it benefitted him-uh," Davy Jones said to the League members who had gathered around to listen to the story by his massive organ.

"He however did love his precious 'Black Pearl-uh'," Jones said. "I raised his ship back from the depths of my Locker, in exchange for his soul after 13 years of captaining it."

"So you are the 'devil'," Sawyer blurted out suddenly.

Davy chuckled slightly at the comment by the young lad. "Yes, I harvest souls if that be the definition of the 'devil'," Jones said slightly bored from hearing that same comment over the years.

"Anyway, 13 years went and passed-uh," Davy said focusing back to the story with more intrest than the narrowed eyes he got from Captain Nemo. "I was harvesting souls one night when I came to a lad, neither dead nor dying. Strange if he would have just survived an attack from my Kraken. Turns out he was sent from Sparra."

"Why did Sparrow send him to you?" Jekyll asked the mutated captain.

"Sparra thought his soul was worth that of anothers, he tried to substitute the whelp for himself," Davy said frowning at his comment.

"I confronted Sparra, and like before he had another proposal for me-uh," Davy said rolling his eyes.

"What was it?" Mina asked.

"He wanted to know how many souls his soul was worth-uh," Davy sighed.

"If I knew he was just buying time to search for me chest, I wouldn't have agreed in taking the whelp and giving him three days to collect his 99 souls-uh," Jones said bitterly at his mistake.

"Turns out the whelp, William Turner, was working with Sparra the whole time. He took the key to the chest in the middle of the night. Escaped-uh to Isla Cruces," Jones said as his beard curled slightly faster than before, and then settle as he himself calmed down a bit.

"I sent me crew to retrieve the chest-uh, they did. But it was empty," Davy said grinding his front teeth into the bottom teeth as he gritted.

"Jack Sparra and his precious Pearl were taken down by the Kraken. A month later, I was being forced to kill every last pirate and destroy every ship-uh, by Lord Cutler Beckett," Davy said bitterly as his story came to a close.

"Wait why would you send the Kraken after Sparrow if you knew he had it already?" Sawyer asked a bit confused.

Davy shook his head. "I sent the Kraken to bring the Pearl to the Locker, and it was then I found that me heart was missing."

"Tia Dalma told us that Beckett was born over 300 years ago," Jekyll said. "Do you know how he is still alive?"

"He had found a way to become immortal after his rampage against the pirates, the 'How' I know not-uh," Davy sighed as he wish he did as it would be a step of Beckett's victory for them to stop from happening.

"So it would seem the problem doesn't lie in this day and age," Quarteman said pacing around Jones's cabin. "But over 300 years ago when he had acquired your hear--

Quarterman couldn't finish as a loud sound that came from Jones's pipe organ echoed the room. Everyone turning their attention to the organ as many keys being held down by an invisible force sent anger and annoyance through Jones's body.

Davy Jones lept forward and grabbed the air around the keyboard with his crab claw as the noise stoped playing.

"So-o-rry," Skinner choked as Jones held him his crab claw. "My hand slipped," The Invisible Man said weakly.

"It would be not wise to mess with me personal things-uh, being since I have employed ye," Davy growled as he realsed Skinner, hearing him sink to the floor.

Riley rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I believed that Riley can answer that question for ye Quarterman," Davy said turning his gaze to her, indicating to tell her part now.

"There is a way that I found," Riley said as she adressed the group.

"There is a man that can help us, his name is Alexander Hartdegen. An inventor of science. He claims that he has a machine that can travel through time. His own creation," Riley said somewhat doubtful at her own statement as she frowned.

"Time Travel?" Jekyll said skepically. "There is no such thing. It's impossible"

"Is it impossible for there to be vampires?" Riley said looking at Mina.

"Is it impossible to have a whole crew of half oceanic men and captain?" She said looking at Davy Jones who snorted at her comment.

"Or is it even impossible," Riley began as she stared at Jekyll. "To transform into that alter ego of yours Dr.Jekyll?"

_She has a point Henry._ Hyde agreed.

"So where is this Alexander Hartdegen?" Mina asked.

"He lives in London. We shall seek him out tommorow," Riley replied to Harker's question.

"What if he can't help us?" Sawyer asked. "Or doesn't want to?"

Riley smirked as she dropped her hand to her cutlass and tapped it lightly.

"I'll give him a reason or two," she smiled to the group.

"_If_ we do go back in time," Nemo said. "Where is our port of call? Do we have a ship?"

"According to Jones, he says that we should head to Caribbean first, and then ally with pirates against Beckett," Riley said looking at Jones who nodded his head, confirming her comment.

"But first we need to find Hartdegen, and his 'Time Machine'," Riley said to the group as they nodded thier heads at the plan.

_Since most of these charectors come from literature from the late 19th century and early 20th century. I thought I should but a new story not mentioned in the League of Extraodinary Gentlemen, 'The Time Machine' by H.G Wells, since that comes from that era as well. So reviews if you guys can, and thanks for reading! 'Olive'_


	7. Secrets of the Past

"Riley, a word-uh," Jones said as he watched the League members leave. She nooded as she turned back to the League of Extraodinary Gentlemen who stared at her suspicoulsy. _What does he need to talk to her about that he can't tell us? _They all thought to themsleves.

"I'll meet you all at the Broken Bottle in the morning, be ready at dawn," Riley said as she shut the door in the faces of the League members. They sighed as they all exchanged glances with each other. Skinner chuckled as he nudged Sawyer.

"Perhaps she needs to get cozy with the captain," Skinner hinted winking an empty socket. Sawyer shuddered at the very thought as everyone left the Dutchman, without thier newest member.

Riley paced the cabin as Davy Jones watched her from the organ bench. "Ye don't seem to trust them-uh," Jones said noddding his head towards the door they just previously exited through.

"I don't trust anyone new I meet, you know this Jones," Riley said as she looked up from the floor to him.

"Aye," he said. "How long did it take ye to trust me when we first meet-uh?" Davy said rasing an eyebrow.

Riley smirked. "I was seven years old Davy, and living with a more horrible monster than you," she said turning her back to him so that she would not see her saddend face as she was reminded of her bitter memories.

"So ye don't think me a monster anymore-uh?" Davy said.

"I gotten used to you, and your appearence," Riley said as she went over to the desk and leaned against it, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you think that this plan will work? All the others have failed in the past," Riley asked, waiting to hear his opinion.

Davy sighed. "Isn't that for ye to find out-uh?" he said.

"I didn't want to work in a team," Riley complained as she stared at the vast pies around his cabin, noting thier barnacled form and watching the small sea creatures crawl across them.

Davy laughed at her comment as he stood from the bench. He stoppped right in front of her as she peared up at him.

"Ye should know by now wll more than others, that we don't always get what we want in our lives-uh," Davy said.

"You also Jones," Riley said as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Your failure at love remember."

Riley felt a small stab of guilt as she watched Jones' eyes grow soft and heartbroken over the hard, cruel ones. Riley lowered her head.

"I'm sorry," Riley apologized not daring to look up at him. "I'm just a little irratated lately thats all, I didn't mean to say that. I shouldn't be hateful towards the man who saved my life."

"Aye ye shouldn't!" Davy snapped at her, making her jump a little. "How dare ye say that to me after all I have done for ye you little wench!"

Riley felt her blood boil over as she stared at Jones with fire in her eyes. "What about all I have done for you! Or tried to do! I tried to get your heart back I--"

Jones cut her off as he stepped forward and screamed in her face. "Don't forget that ye failed everytime Riley! Everytime ye failed-uh!"

Riley bit her lip as she felt Jones anger hit her like a slap across the face. She held back tears as stared at the floor and away from his face. Shaking like a leaf.

"Don't forget I risked myself as well as yours," she said quietly, not daring to look at his cold eyes.

Davy scowled as he turned away from her and placed his claw and hand on each side of his organ, hovering over the keyboard.

"Does ye step- father have any indication of this plan-uh?" Davy said from the organ.

"Do you think I would be that stupid?" Riley spat at Jones's question.

Davy chuckled. "I didn't think ye would. He summons me tommorow night, to check how I am obeying. If he asks about ye wherabouts-uh. I will of course, cover for ye."

"Oh yes, I forgot. Tommorow is your ten year anniversary. To bad it has to be used for business." Riley smirked leaning against the old desk.

Riley didn't have time to react as her windpipe closed around her and she was shoved on top of the desk. Jones's claw at her throat as she gasped for air as she stared fearfully up at him. He snarled at her through his angry, blue eyes as he stepped back from the desk, not letting go of her throat. He brought her up forcefully to his face as it was inches from hers. She gripping the claw as he held onto her windpipe, gripping her as her boots dangled in the air.

"That mouth of yours in going to get ye in trouble one day Riley," Davy snarled through gritted teeth.

"I may have saved ye worthless life, but ye are starting to make me regret it-uh," he siad as he gripped tighter on her throat making her winch.

Davy scoffed as he released her, watching her clutched her bruised throat as she gasped for air.

"If I didn't know any better Riley, ye are staring to become like that step-father of yours more and more," Davy said with a smirk.

Riley stared up at him with all the hatred she could muster as she tightened her hands into fists and gritted her teeth.

"How dare you say that to me after all_ I _have done for you heartless wretch!" she screamed at him, her mouth slightly clamping up as tears fell from her hazel eyes when she repeated his words back to him.

Davy mearly smiled as he chuckeld softly. He bent down so that he was almost eye level. He grasped her jaw harsly with his tentacled hand has he directed her eyes to his.

"Ye and I are both prisoners to the same wretch, I think that be the only reason that we have agreed to 'team together'," Jones said as he pushed her jaw away from his hand as he stood back up again.

"And I only agreed, because I knew that you could help me escape, since you were trying to youself Jones," Riley spat at him from the floor.

"But, I have always wondered, 'why did you help me?" Riley said as she stood up.

"Besides the fact that I knew ye were Culter Beckett's step-daughter who had access to the household? I saw a little lass, looking to escape the same man as me," Jones said as he turned his back to her.

"So our hate for the same man is the only qualitly we share huh?" Riley said as she folded her arms.

"Afraid so wench," Jones said in a cruel voice.

Riley's nostril's flared as she turned to the cabin door and slammed it loudly behind her, not before yelling "Heartless wretch!" as she stromed away.

Jones smirked as he took a seat on his bench. Listening to her footsteps die away with each retreating step. He felt his eyelids grow heavy as he started to slump over and let sleep take him away from the negative mood still flying around the cabin.


	8. Of Dreams and Bad Memories

Riley stormed through the dirty alley as she kicked a crate with all the strength she had as she watched a few gutter rats squaek and run out of her path. She looked back at the Flying Dutchman with anger in her eyes and closed fists. _Jones! _she thought to herself distastefully. _How dare he say that to me! After everthing I have done for him!_

Riley leaned herself against the gritty, brick wall as she sighed, trying to calm herself down. But she could not shake the hurtful words exchanged, or the looks, or the pain that etched around her throat from Jones' claw.Everytime she did, the same memory refused to go away.

_She was her seven year old self. Running down the dark alley way to the docks. She didn't know where she was going, she just needed to get away from the approaching footsteps of Mercer. She tripped on the hem of her dress, making her squeak from the fall. Causing her to cringe as she landed on her already bruised body. She could hear the footsteps again. Although she could not see who was making them, she knew it was the scary man Mercer her step -father kept around. Her mother, her real mother had just died this very morning. "How could she leave me? Momma how could you leave me with such a man!" Riley kept saying to herself over and over as she got up and ran. She finally reached the dock as she could not run anymore, she was very tired and out of breath. She had run a long distance, but her adrenaline had died down as she stopped and looked for a hiding spot in the dock. Then she saw a ship. She did not have time to take a moments glance at its uniquness as she raced on board. She saw a door as she reaced up and turned the handle with all the strengh she hadleft in her body. She saw the massive organ as she raced behind its pipes. Hidden she started to cry, making sure the whimpers stayed silent. "Momma how could you die?" She jumped when she heard the door open and footsteps. But these wern't like the footsteps before..._

Davy shifted his weight on his seat as he started to stir in his sleep. He couldn't seem to shake Riley's words from him as a memory threatend to resurface.

_Davy thumped his way across his cabin to his pipe organ as he sluped down in it's bench. Snarling, he slammed his claw on the organ's keys letting a sound erupt from the room. He removed his claw from the keyboard as he heard something very perculiar. The sound of a child's whimper. Furrowing his brows, his first though was to ignore it, but he heard the sound again. Very light, but clearly heard. He stood from his bench as he searched the room. Then he saw her. Cradiling herself behind one of the massive pipes of his organ. At first he grew angry that this little creature had the nerve to hid behind **his** organ, and enter his quarters. But then as he drew closer, his face softend, he saw the marks ridden on her body. She was covered in bruises. Davy stared at her as he saw the black and blue mark that covered her left eyes and trailed down her cheek and jaw. He saw the red rings that covered her writs as she continued to sob into her fists. Yes, he himself had been cruel to others, but the state that the child was in mad him slightly angry and sad for her. Even he, Davy Jones, would never raise a hand to a small girl. He wasn't that big of a monster. At first she seemed to be scared of him, he of course could understand why. But then she seemd to stop her sobs into a small sniffle as she gazed up at him with intrest as she bore her hazel eyes into him as she was trying to touch his soul. He was about to speak when he hear commotion outside. He turned away from the girl as the cabin door swung open. Mercer, Lord Beckett's side stood there, with his same sour look that was always written on his face._

_"What do ye bloody want now-uh!" Davy spat at Mercer who he noticed was looking around his cabin._

_"Where is she?" Mercer snarled._

_Davy blinked in confusion, even though he knew who Mercer was talking about. "Who?"_

_"Don't play dumb with me Jones! I saw her come on this ship!" Mercer said._

_"Her being who?" Jones said hoping to find out more about the girl behind the pipes of his organ._

_"What Lord Beckett does with his step-daughter is no concern of yours Jones, now where is she?" Mercer snarled._

_"Lord Beckett has a daughter-uh?" Davy said perplexed by Mercer's statement, and by the importance of the girl. Jones pondered for a moment of weither he should give her to Mercer. "Maybe she could be valuable," he thought to himself._

_"I have been here the entire time, and there be no girl in here-uh," Davy said._

_Mercer glared at Jones, wondering weither he should continue to argue with the mutataed captain. He growled as he turned his heal and left, not before saying. "If I find out that she was here, you'll have Lord Beckett to deal with. And I promise you Jones, it will be worse then what I could do."_

_Davy scoffed in amusement at Mercer's statement as he slammed the door behind him. Limping over to the door, he locked it as he sighed not believing what he just did. He had just shown mercy, to someone he didn't even know. But could prove to be a useful ally. Davy went back to the pipes where the child was hiding to see her stare up at him in amazement through her tear soaked face. He crouched on his knees as he held out his tentacled hand to her, becking her over to him. She stared at the abnormal hand as she flinched._

_"I will not harm ye girl, come out form behind the pipes-uh," Davy said trying to make his voice as caring and kind as he could muster without making himself gag._

_She blinked as she hesisitated, but came forward and extended her samll hand into his large one as he pulled her gently out from behind the pipes. She didn't dare to look at him as she stood in front of him. Davy blinked as she did. She wasn't scared by him as far as he could tell, but seemed to show him a sign of respect instead. Reaching under her arms with his claw and tentacled hand he picked her up gently and placed her on his organ bench as he brought himself down to his knees in front of her._

_She still refused to look at him. As he studied her face, arms and dirty lavender dress that covered what he assumed were possibly more bruises underneath her small body. He moved his head around trying to get a glimpse of her eyes as her curly brown hair covered her face in tangled locks._

_"What is ye name-uh?" Davy asked the girl._

_No response. Davy brought the largest of his many tentacles to her chin as he brought her face to his._

_"I asked ye a question girl, what be your name-uh," Davy said to her._

_Her mouth moved but uttered no sound, as she felt her mouth tighten from either shock or of his deformaty. Davy could not tell, but he could see that she was trying to say her name to him._

_"Come on, out with it-uh, I told ye I would not hurt ye," Davy reassured her._

_"R-Riley," she mumbled to him as a tear fell from her eye._

_"Riley?" Davy repeated back as she nodded her head. "That wasn't so hard now was it-uh?"_

_She smiled a bit, bu then frowned as she cringed. Davy sighed as he knew it must be from her face hurting from forming a smile._

_"Who did this to ye?" Davy said as he said glidding the tentacle from his jaw along the side of her face._

_She didn't answer as she started to break out into a sob again. Davy Jones rolled his eyes slightly at her, but then rememberd that she had been hit from a cruel man like Cutler Beckett._

_"Do you want me to help ye?" Davy said with a sadistic smile, laying the bargain on the table for her._

_She looked up at him. She hesisitated but nodded her head, still unsure wiether she could trust him or not._

_"First ye have to help me-uh," Davy said as he grinned at his new ally._

* * *

Riley made her way back to the Broken Bottle alone. Crossing her arms over her chest to try and keep herself warm from the cool night. Still remembering how she had failed to bring the chest to Davy. Three times, she remembered them with great detail. First when she was seven, he had caught her inching towards the chest. She got hit across the face so hard he knocked her out. The second time, she had stolen the key from Mercer and actually saw the heart before Beckett backhanded her across the face and kicked her while she was still on the ground. The third and last time, she was 18. The last attempt one she still had scars from... 

_Riley ran as fast as she could with the cast, iron chest in her arms. She could hear the shouts and steel horse-shoes of the carriage pullers on the cobblestone streets. She was breathing hard. The iron chest she was running with was heavy as she ran to the docks of London. Davy would be there. And he could protect her if Cutler came. That was her only hope to keep running. She felt like her lungs and heart were going to explode as she cried in pain, both emoitinal and physical as she pounded the streets with her boots. She was in the opening as she exited the alley. She saw the Dutchman as her heart soared. She smiled as she raced towards it. "Almost there," she reminded herself as she raced towards it. Suddenly her heart sank as carriages pulled up in front of her and blocked her path. Company agents storming out and surronding her with guns. She backed away fearfully as sweat stung her eyes. She was trapped. She looked at the Flying Dutchman, she almost was too._

_Suddenly her eyes fixed back to one of the three carriages that blocked her path. Her knees trembled as Beckett came out. Anger, wrath and hatred fixed into his gray eyes as the blue dissapeared from them as he came towards her. _

_He snatched the chest away from her without no exert of energy or strength as he gave it to his aide Mercer._

_"So, Jones did find a little whore to sneak into my room," Beckett snarled._

_Riley bit back her lip as she continued to stare at him fearfully. Her mouth releasing ragged breaths as he steeped closer._

_Her silence angered him as he backhanded her across the face making her fall to the dirty dock ground. Tears spurted from her eyes as she clutched her face as pain tore through it. Beckett reached down and grasped her by the throat and brought her face to his as they were staring directly eye to eye with each other._

_"You wanted to see Jones, well lets go see how the good captain is," Beckett smirked as he grabbed her arm and dragged to the Flying Dutchman sitting in waters._

Davy stirred from his sleep again that night as he dreamed of the last time Riley had almost succeded. Wishing she did. She had been so close that time.

_Davy watched in horror as the Company agents rushed on his ship, surronding his own crew man and himself. Then he snarled as Beckett himself came on deck with Riley in his iron grip. Beckett smirked at Davy as he grabbed Riley's chin harshly as he dug his finger into her face. _

_"Davy Jones, I don't believe you had the pleasure to meet my step-daughter, Riley," Beckett snarled sadistacally as he brought Riley's crestfallen face to show Jones._

_Davy didn't repond as he shrugged, trying to make it seem he didn't know what he was talking about._

_Beckett dropped his had from her jaw as he moved it down across her collar bone and opposite shoulder and arm._

_"Don't you find her lovely Jones?" Beckett asked looking her over quickly and then turning back to Davy._

_Davy shrugged again, still pretending that he didn't know her. Beckett furrowed his eyebrows at Jones, knowing that he was pretending to play stupid with him._

_"Don't you find it strange that she was running with **your** chest, to **your** ship? Being that you have never meet before," Beckett inquired as he nodded his head to the chest in Mercer's hands._

_"Somewhat-uh," Jones replied._

_Beckett sighed in annoyance as Davy Jones clearly was lying to him._

_"Hold her face towards the mast," he instructed two company agents as he threw Riley to them and they carried out his orders._

_She felt her face hit the wood as she cringed from the sharp sea creatures that had grown from it as the agents held each of her arms._

_"So how many lashes do you think this little thief deserves Captain?" Beckett asked as he grabbed the whip from the Bo'sun JimmyLegs briskly._

_Davy didn't want to see Riley get hurt, she had tried to retrieve the chest for him. She had befriended him. And she trusted him. However he could not look weak or disobdient to Beckett, with the heart so close to him._

_"Five-uh?" Davy said as he shrugged._

_Beckett nodded as he paced the deck with the whip in his hand._

_"Alright," he mutterd. "One Dozen! And she will be recieving them from you!" He annouched cruely as he held the whip out to Davy Jones as he stared down at it._

_"No, I'm not going to whip a young lass-uh," Davy said as the whip was presented to him._

_Beckett's lips curled into a thin smile as he turned to Mercer who smiled as he held the chest. Davy noted his glance as Beckett turned back to him._

_"You must prove to me that you are still loyal Jones, just like you proved when you killed your pet. Are you still loyal? Or shall I release you now?" Beckett asked as he held the whip out to Jones further, drawing impaitent._

_Jones face fixed into sadness and worry as he glanced to Riley who looked back at him from the mast. He took the whip from Beckett as he held it in his tentacled hand. He went to take a position as he passed by Beckett. The eyes of his crew and the East India Trading Company officals watching his every move. He brought his hand up as he smapped it forward and it dug into Riley's back. _

_She felt the whip crack into her back as she cried out in agony. She felt blood seep from her wound and stain on her shirt as she bit her lip and tears ran down her eyes. Another crack of the whip as she cried out again, more blood flowing. Another, and another untill the twelth came._

_Beckett watched in amusement as Riley collapsed to the deck as the Company agents dropped her carelessly. He watchd as Davy Jones drop the whip from his hand as he hung his head. Beckett watched as the agents drag her back to a carriage as Beckett turned back to Jones before leaving._

_"Next time find a more reliable whore," he said as he turned his heal, leaving Davy Jones with the heavy weight of guilt on his shoulders._

Riley was almost to the Broken Bottle, just another couple of blocks as memories kept resurfacing. Her most worst, just breaking free as it haunted her most dreadfully.

_Riley layed on her bed in Beckett's home as pain from Jones's whip ached into her back. Seh gripped the pillows as she could not make the sting leave her body. She had failed. She had failed herself, and she had failed Davy Jones. She groaned as she heard the door open and her step-father's icy voice cut through the lantern lit room._

_"You have been a naughty girl, very mischievous, so very...mischievous," he said coldly._

_She cringed as she felt the bed sink from his weight as he took a seat on the bed next to her._

_She yelped softley as he trailed his cold fingers down the wounds on her back. She shuddered as his fingers ended at her lower back and rested there._

_"Tell me Riley, what made you think I would never find out?" Beckett said as he leaned in and whisperd huskily in her ear._

_"What made you think I would never find out about you being Davy Jones's whore?" Beckett said as he grazed her opposite cheek and tucked a few strands behind her ear._

_"I'm not his whore," she defended herself as she tried to scoot away from him. "And you are more of a monster than he is."_

_Beckett grabbed her wrists as she flipped her over on her back, making her cry out in pain from the lashes still on her back. He glared down at her as he pinned her wrists over her head as he glared down at her._

_"Oh really?" Beckett asked as he smirked. "You think me a monster?"_

_"Any man that drives my mother into killing herself to escape you must be a monster," she snapped back._

_"I got all I needed out of your little bitch of a mother," Beckett snarled back at her with great distaste._

_Beckett looked her over, making Riley shudder._

_"But I still wait to get what I need out of you my dear, perhaps Jones has beaten me to it," Beckett smirked._

_"I'm not his whore!" Riley corrected thorugh gritted teeth._

_"All the better for me," Beckett said as he brought his lips to hers making her eyes grow wide as his full body wieght crashed on top of hers._

_The pain in her back screeched at her again as Beckett's now added wieght added preasure to it. _

_She struggled to get her hands free, but the lashing she had recieved and running to the docks made her incrediably weak._

_She cried in both muffled pain and fear as she felt Beckett's hands roam her body. She cried out her last resort in a hope that he would stop._

_"I'm your daughter!" she said as he had moved from her lips to her neck._

_Beckett moved to her ear as he whisperd._

_"You are nothing but my step-daughter, you are not related to me by blood. Besides...like mother like daughter," he said coldly as he returned to what he was doing._

_Fear now ran through her body more than ever as she felt adrenaline coarse through her veins. All though it was very painful and very hard. Riley managed to push Beckett off her as she flew to the door handle only to be stop by Beckett grabbing her from behind bringing her to his body as he gripped her wrist in front of her and layed his head on her shoulder._

_"Where are you going to go? Back to Jones? Back to his bed little whore?" Beckett questioned harshly as he pressed his lips to her ear._

_"You will go back and find your precious captain dead if you left here," Beckett snarled. "That is...without giving me what I deserve from you."_

_"What my virginity?" Riley spat back. She smiled at her retort, knowing it would make him angry. "Sorry, but Jones already beat you to it."_

_Beckett slammed her to the ground face down as he pressed his booted feet into her back, making her cringe and yelp from the pain as he dug his heal into ther back._

_"So you had been sleeping around with that slave of mine. But I think you are lying. Even being the little whore that you are, I don't think Jones would have the guts to take what is mine. Even though he has sent someone else to do it for him,"  
he said as he brought his feet into her ribs._

_She whimpered as the bruise started to swell._

_"Pick yourself up whore and get on the bed," Beckett snarled as he pointed in the direction of the small bed in the windowless room._

_"No," Riley shook her head stubborinly._

_Beckett's smile faded into a annoyed frown as he bent on his knees as he hovered over her paithetic state._

_"You will do what I say if you want to earn my forgiveness and to save Davy Jones, who I actually don't really need anymore," Beckett smirked._

_Riley didn't breath as her breath was caught in her throat. She knew what he was saying, but didn't want to obey him and let him take her virginity or dignity. She had no choice. She picked herself up from the floor, hating herself with every ounce of energy left in her body._

_Beckett smiled as he took a posistion in front of her as she sat on the bed. He grabbed her jaw roughly as he brought her eyes to his cold gray ones._

_"Thats more better," he said._

_Riley felt tears run down her face as she cried out throughout the house in pain, fear and frustration. Nobody to help her as she died down eventually, not being able to use anymore energy._

_She limped to the docks as pain ran thorugh her body with every aganizing step. But she was almost there. She could see the Dutchman as he used a box for support. She saw Maccus looking at her fromt he Dutchman, even though she sould notr read the emotion bedded on his face. She collapsed as she couldn't manage another step and fell to the dirty ground as she was finally able to rest._

_Her eyes fluttered open as she could make out Jones's face through the blury distortion. _

_"Riley? Are ye alright-uh?" his familair Scottish accented voice rang in her ears as she could sense a hint of concern in it._

_Riley tired sitting up, but Jones stopped her as he layed her back down._

_"Ye need to let those scars heal-uh," he said as he flipped her over on her back._

_"We will find a way Riley, we will find a way," Davy said as she drifted into sleep._

_**Yes I know, but I have to lay the backstory before I can move forward. It's just the way I planned it out. But never fear, the pirates we'll be here shortly I hope. Thanks for reading! 'Olive'**_


	9. What has he ever done to you?

"So," Skinner said as he swung his feet over the dusty bar. "Where have you been?" The other League Members also wondered the same thing as Riley shut the door to the Broken Bottle behind her. By looking at Jekyll's pocket watch, she had been gone for two hours at the most since they left the Dutchman.

"I was speaking to Jones," Riley said irritably and tired as she took a seat on the other side of the room as they stared at her with suspicion.

"What happened to your neck?" Sawyer asked as he pointed to her neck. Her hand went up to her neck as she gently rubbed it. It was tender to the touch, but she ignored it as she answered the question.

"I said the wrong thing and he chocked me with his claw, nothing new. Any more questions?" Riley said getting back to the point.

"What _did_ the captain wish to speak to you about?" said Nemo as his deep voice cut through the musky air.

"He was just telling me that he would not be able to help us when we travel back in time. Because we weren't even born yet, he will not have the slightest idea of who we are," Riley lied. She had practiced this line well on the way there. Making sure that it was plausible enough to fool them.

It worked as they mealy shrugged and went about their normal business. Still with doubts about Riley's truthfulness with them as they watched her go upstairs and then return with the dusty green book she was reading previously when they met her.

They would not speak to her as she was deep in her own thought as she read. Sometimes catching her glancing at them as Skinner, Jekyll and Sawyer played their card game. Mina, having retired upstairs. Quarterman and Nemo talking quietly to themselves in the corner. Skinner raised an eyebrow as he stared at Riley. _What an odd little pirate._ He thought to himself. Sawyer saw his gaze as he followed it.

"What is it Skinner?" Sawyer said raising his own eyebrow.

"Oh, nothin' Sawyer," The Invisible Man said turning back to the agent. "Just is strange

that she doesn't trust anyone but the squid."

"I'm too sure she trusts Davy Jones either, just known him longer," Sawyer pointed.

"I would like to know why she is so...angry, all the time," Sawyer said as he stared at her

reading.

"I would like to get to know _all _about her," Skinner said winking his Invisible eye socket.

Sawyer rolled his eyes at the peversive ghost as he shuffled the cards.

Riley looked up from her book as she met Skinner and Sawyer's stare.

"You know I can hear you right?" Riley said.

Sawyer and Skinner looked down abruptly as they let embarrassment coarse through their bodies.

Nemo and Quarterman looked back from the window as they glanced at the three around the room. Nemo stared at her as she never took her eyes from the pages, the same question buzzing around his head.

"Miss Barbossa," Nemo said as everyone looked up. Riley looked from her book as she nodded him to continue.

"How is it you know Captain Jones? If you don't mind my curiosity of the relation between the two of you?" Nemo asked placing his brown hands behind his back.

"Not at all Captain," Riley said closing her book slightly. "I stumbled across his ship in the docks one night, he told me about the chest, and I agreed to help him. Simple as that."

Nemo frowned at her rudeness as she was less specific then he wished she was. He could still feel the bitterness hang in the air around them as he sensed that she still did not trust them.

"You just agreed to help him. Just like that?" Jekyll said doubting her willingness to the Captain as she told it.

"Well," Riley said. "I guess I felt sorry for him."

"Why?" Sawyer asked as he turned away from his cards.

"Everybody deserves sympathy once in a while Agent Sawyer, everybody... except for Lord Beckett that is," she said smirking as she turned a page.

"What has he done to you, to deserve you to hate him so?" Quarterman asked with an eyebrow raised.

Riley mind raced back to when she left Beckett's house that night. Her memory returning back to another memory she wished to forget.

Riley cringed as she sat up from Jones's old bed. The lashes, although healed, still making her sore as she rubbed her tired eyes. "How long had she been asleep?" She asked herself. She noticed the room was only lit by the dripping wax candles scattered about his cabin. Making it obvious to her that it was night. A large noise outside startled her as she jumped in surprise. She could make out Davy's angry Scottish accent as it was muffled through the door. He was yelling at someone. But who? She gently lifted her feet of the bed as she tip-toed quietly to the Captain's Quarter's door as she pressed her ear up to it. As soon as she did, the door flew open as it collided with her face and she was sent to the floor of the cabin. She rubbed her bruised head as best as she could before she felt herself being hauled to her feet and dragged to the deck of the Flying Dutchman. She felt her sight return to her as she gasped. Her step-father was staring at her with cold uncaring eyes as Mercer held her with a strong grip on her arm. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," She repeated to herself in her head as panic ran through her.

"Ah," Beckett murmured amused. "Here is the little bitch."

Riley resisted the urge to slap the smug grin off his face as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Beckett turned to Jones with a more amused grin on his face. "Did she show you a good time?"

Jones narrowed his eyes at him at the comment, thinking that he would do such a thing.

Beckett reached out and snatched her free arm from Mercer, as he let go and she was pulled to Beckett.

"Time to go back home dear Riley," Beckett smirked. "I'm not quite done with you yet."

She panicked as she knew his meaning. Pulling and pushing against him as he gripped her upper arm. Frustrated she grabbed a sword from the nearest Dutchman crewmember and unsheathed it. Beckett turned in time as Riley drove the blade through his stomach. He didn't groan or let out a cry of pain. To Riley's fear, he just looked down amused at it as he finally let her go and pulled the barnacled covered cutlass out of his body and let it clang to the deck.

Riley sprinted to Jones before he made another attempt to grab her. Riley grasped his arms as she stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Please help me," she whispered. Davy's face stiffened as the tentacles of his beard stopped moving.

She was begging him. She was pleading for him to help. What could he possibly do?

"Riley! Come here now!" Beckett commanded as he narrowed his eyes at Riley's disobedience.

"No!" Riley called back to him with all the courage she could muster.

"Do you dare disobey me? Do you dare defy me! Get over here **now** you little pirate bitch!" Beckett called out as felt his hand go to the small silver pistol in his pocket.

"No!" Riley repeated.

Beckett drew his pistol as he pulled the hammer back, aiming it at her.

"I said get over here," Beckett warned darkly as he smiled at her frightened face.

Riley stiffened as the pistol was trained on her. Trying to look as calm as she could. She would not give in to Beckett's demands, not this time. She would rather die. But Jones' claw nudging her toward Beckett made her change her mind. She was Jones' last hope in retrieving the heart. If she did succeed, then she could escape Beckett, hopefully forever.

As Beckett reached his London home. Riley in his grip he through her into her excuse for a room and left her there with no company but herself. She pulled her knees to her chest as she sat on the bed. Quite alone. A moment had not even passed before the door opened and Mercer stormed in and grabbed her by the hair as he dragged her through the household. The went into what she recognized as Beckett's room. The fear of being raped by him again sending fear through her as Mercer pulled her in with him and shut the door behind him. Beckett stood by the fireplace as he poked the fire, not even bothering to look up from the fire as they entered.

"So," Beckett said as he moved a log in the fire and sending ambers up into the chimney. "you would prefer to be with a pirate?"

She scoffed at his question. Wasn't it obvious? "What kind of a stupid question is that?" She thought.

"No, just away from you," Riley shot back through gritted teeth.

Beckett lifted the glowing poker from the fire place as admired it. The glowing orange letter P on the end of it as it brightened his face through the moonlight that shown in his room.

Riley recognized the rod immediately. she remembered when she was 11, one of his lieutenants had double crossed him, what it was, Riley could not remember or she did not hear what it was as she stayed quietly as she peered through the door's crack. The next thing that she remembered was the scream and the glowing P. Now he was brandishing it before her as he drew nearer. Placing the P inches from her face as she could feel the heat emanating from it.

"Then you can wear their mark," he snarled. He gestured with his head to Mercer as he wrapped his arm around Riley's throat which made her have to lean back onto him as she wiggled in a futile attempt to get free. He hauled her over to the Beckett's desk as he shoved some items off and grabbed her arm. Slamming it on the table as he held her firmly, his arm still around her throat as he exposed her wrist. Trying to slap him away with her free hand came to an end as he clutched her hand in his as he held it to her shoulder.

She had wide eyes as Beckett drew closer to her wrist on the table. He switched the glowing P rod from his right to his left hand as he ripped the fabric of Riley's sleeve, exposing her naked arm. As soon as he switched the rod back into his right hand he brought the brand down on her wrist. She cried out as the smell of scorched flesh pierced her nostrils and the air in the room.

It seemed like forever for the brand to finally lift from her wrist as he smiled at the newly branded letter on her wrist. Mercer released her as she crumpled to the floor, clutching her wrist from the pain as she whimpered and bit her lip holding back tears. Beckett chuckling quietly to himself as he placed the P back into the fire.

Riley slammed her book down as she rolled up her sleeve, showing the letter scorched into her skin five years ago. Quarterman, Nemo, Sawyer, Jekyll and Skinner staring at it with interest.

"He branded me a pirate Mr. Quarterman, _that_ is what I have against him," Riley said as she rolled back the sleeve.

"Even though," she chuckled as she returned to her book. "It was not entirely incorrect."

"I see, " Quarterman said merely as he turned back to the window, satisfied that his question was answered.

"So is there anything we need to do? I mean before we go back in time?" Sawyer asked not only Riley, but the whole group as well.

Riley looked up as she returned the American's glance. "Probably weapons. Bringing plenty of ammo and guns. Since the weapons we will be using soon will be more difficult to become accustomed to," she pointed out.

"I agree," Nemo said as he nodded to the group.

"Yes!" Skinner said throwing his hands in the air. "The more fire power the better!"


	10. The Time Machine

"Time to move," Riley said as she opened the rusty door of the Broken Bottle bar. The rain pounded the streets of the early London morning, the usual weather for an English summer. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen packing the essentials that will need on the trip to the past. Quarterman, who has one of Sawyer's American style of one of Quarterman's favorite guns: A Winchester Rifle. Also his trusty revolvers at his side. His usually empty bullet slots on his belt and coat now full and ready as he carried a small box full of the necessary ammo. Sawyer, who usually seems to take after the old adventurer was the same. Jekyll carrying his case of his special potion that turns him into his insane alter ego Hyde. Mina, just only bringing herself. Skinner's only commodity being his white grease paint and his clothes. Nemo, bring his sword at his side and the mind of a strong and clever man.Riley, bringing her cutlass and the black and brass revolver in her belt. They nodded as they followed the young bullheaded woman out into the slums of London.

-------

"Where exactly is this Alexander Hardegan?" Sawyer asked as rain dripped off the edges of his hat as they walked down the dim dawn street.

"The amateur inventor lives in the middle class area of London. With any luck we should find him without being stopped by any East India officials," Riley said to the young American from the front of the group as they walked down the gray streets of the middle class district.

A few people giving them stares, but then going about their boring rich lives. Riley preferred it that way, the last thing she needed was someone recognizing Beckett's relative among-st criminals. Especially when she managed to avoid Mercer and Beckett's other officers and remain in hiding for so long. She was surprised that Beckett did not't force Davy Jones to give up her location over the past five years. Perhaps Beckett did not care to much on the matter as it quieted down after the first year of hiding.

"Amateur inventor?" Jekyll replied as he furrowed his brows at the young pirates statement.

_Side-affects are the last thing **I** need Henry._ Hyde joked to his counterpart. Jekyll could not help but feel a small smiled tug at the corner of his mouth. _Very true Edward._ Jekyll replied back to his ego.

"Yes, amateur," Riley remarked regrettably, starting to now doubt the inventor's skill in accomplishing time travel.

Jekyll scoffed. _Anything is possible?_ he thought to himself sarcastically as the conversation in Davy Jones's cabin resurfaced.

_She did have a point remember._ Hyde said as he had clearly heard the thought, even if he was not supposed to hear it.

_I do not trust her. She is a pirate after all. How do we know that she is not taking us to Lord Cutler Beckett instead? _Jekyll now asked his psychotic ego on the matter.

_I don't think she would have branded herself Henry._ Hyde pointed out to the mousy Doctor. _She also has this sort of fire in her eyes as she talks about Beckett. As if he were the most gruesome thing in this world. She has a vengeful side that I can see. She is a dangerous one Henry, my kind of woman. _Hyde chuckled to himself.

"Tell me Miss Barbossa," Quarterman said as Riley continued to keep her back turned towards them as she led them. "How is it that you and Davy Jones came up with this plan. I thought that he was not aloud to step on land for ten years?"

Riley laughed softly to herself. "I guess you could call me his little mouse that just found the right kind of cheese."

"A mouse ay?" Skinner blurted out from the middle of the group. "Are sure that is _all_ you are to him?" Skinner winked at Sawyer who rolled his eyes.

"Are you trying to imply that I'm his whore?" Riley questioned darkly as she turned her head slightly to the perversive man.

"I didn't say that," Skinner defended as he could sense the bitterness from the question and her tone.

"You hinted it," Riley snapped back.

"Why are so touchy about it?" Skinner asked cautiously at her barrier on the subject of the joke.

Riley face twisted as if she was about to comment, but instead turned back to the rain soaked cobblestone streets before her.

Quarterman and Nemo shot Skinner dark looks as they peered back at the Invisible Man for his failed joke that had turned awkward.

Skinner cleared his throat. "Why do we have to travel back in time?" He asked Riley who kept her back turned towards him.

"Why can't we just grab the chest and be on our marry way again? Please refresh my memory."

"Because Mr. Skinner," Mina said as Skinner turned to the vampire behind him with Dr.Jekyll. "Cutler Beckett has a hold on this world that must be broken. If he is immortal, than we must find the source of his obtained power before we can permanintly destroy him."

Riley smiled back at the vampiress. Thanking her for relieving the stress of explaining it to the ignorant ghost a second time. Mina saw the gesture as she smiled back in return.

"Do you know how he did became immortal?" Nemo asked Riley.

Riley sighed. "I am not quite sure, but I know it had to do with a map he keeps in his parlor," Riley explained to the best of her knowledge.

"How do you know he has a map in his parlor?" Quarterman asked raising an eyebrow.

Riley felt her breath catch in her throat as she thought of a plausible lie. "I snuck into his house on night to try and retrieve the chest. I took a glance at it before his aide, Mr. Mercer caught me trying to steal it. That is how I got the brand on my wrist."

_That was pretty good._ Riley thought to herself. _Now lets see if they eat it up._

"Why didn't he just kill you?" Sawyer asked as he did not believe her story. It seemed too strange from the personality of Beckett, of what Davy Jones said about him at least.

_Damn. Good point. _Riley cursed herself. "I'm not sure." Was all she could reply.

"Hmm," Quarterman muttered to himself, as he exchanged glances with his Indian friend Nemo. He could also see the doubts in his eyes about Beckett just willingly letting a pirate go.

"Here we are," Riley said as they stopped in front of an apartment on the corner of a street.

"22lB Baker Street. Some old detective's former resident. He acquired it after he passed on. Now he just uses it to build his invention," Riley said rambling as she stared at the brick apartment home.

"I'll the bell," Skinner said stepping forward. Riley placed the back of her hand on his chest as she stopped the Invisible Man.

"I don't think so," Riley said shaking her head. "Mr. Quarterman, how about you do it," Riley suggested. Quarterman nodded his head as he stepped forward. Not because he was obeying her, but just to proceed with the mission. He did not like Riley taking the role of the leader. He was much older and experienced. He assumed he went along with Riley because she was a Representative of their employer, Davy Jones. He nonetheless, shoved the thoughts away as he rang the brass bell on the side of the door frame.

Footsteps could be heard inside as the door opened. A small and fragile looking maid spotted them as she let out a small gasp at the sight of them. She remembered her manners as she stared at them with her large brown eyes. Much too large for her small face as they made her appear child-like.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a soft voice.

"We are here to see Professor Hardegan," Quarterman said.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hardegan does not let anyone see him nowadays. He is much too busy I'm afraid."

"It important," Sawyer replied strongly in the back.

She shook her head again. "I'm sorry, I'll tell him that you stopped by and perhaps tomorrow he will see you."

Riley clenched her fist annoyed as she gritted her teeth. She let a hand travel to the revolver on her belt as she barred her teeth to the maid.

"I don't have time for this shit," in a flash she drew her revolver and placed the end of the barrel to the frightened maid's forehead.

The maid sputtered tears as she stared at the angry woman before her.

"That is alright, we'll just let ourselves in," Riley said cracking a smile.

The maid trembled as her shaky legs let them pass. Riley still holding the gun to the maid's head let the League into the dim lighted house. Mina closed the door.

"Where is he?" Quarterman asked the maid, trying to be more trusting as Riley held the gun to her head.

"D-Downstairs, in his basement," she said through her sobs.

"Thank you," Riley said as she brought the gun down to her side. Riley pointed to the stairs that led to the downstairs. The maid turned to Riley confused.

"I thought you were letting me go?" She asked still frightened.

Riley laughed. "And risk you running to the officials? No, I'm not letting you go yet. But I'm not going to kill you, if you don't run off. Because I got five little friends that can run allot faster than you can. But I don't feel like taking them out on you so get your ass down the stairs."

The maid nodded as she practically ran down the dark staircase.

The League all exchanging both frightened and impressed glances with on another.

Skinner turned to Sawyer.

"The little mouse knows how to bite," he joked. Sawyer cracked a smile as they went down the stairs.

---------

Alexander Hardegen searched through the piles of papers that layed and towered on his desk. He has left the equation somewhere he knew it. He say it just minutes ago. He ran his hand through the grease in his hair. He has not had a descent cleaning or a descent meal. He constantly worked. It was all he could do. He was observed in his work. He rubbed his bloodshot eyes as the lack of sleep made him fuzzy with details. He did not even notice the door open until he heard Rachel, his maid voice call out to him. Even then he did not look up.

"Sir, you have visitors," he voice cracked.

"I'm busy," he snapped as scratched the stubbles of his beard.

"Perhaps you can take a break," a new voice boomed through the basement. He turned curiously as he saw the 'visitors' before him.

He frowned at them as he returned to his work that layed scattered amongst the large chalkboard and desks around his brightly lit basement.

"What do you all want? I'm in the middle of a breakthrough and would prefer not to be disturbed. Come back another time," he replied quickly As he shuffled through the pages. _Where is it!_

"We can't do that. We are hear about your machine," the woman spat at him.

He turned sharply in his chair, as he wore a surprised and somewhat...hopeful smile. _Were they from the department of science? Has someone recognized me for my work? At last!_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Come let me show you. Come, Come!" With that he beckoned them over to a towering object with a white sheet covering it that filled up most of the room.

Quarterman and Riley stared at each other confused. _It worked that easily? _Nonetheless, they followed the workaholic inventor to the spot he asked them to come to.

The League of Extraordinary Gentleman came as they stood before the massive object under the white sheet. With a smile, Hardegan drew back the sheet to reveal his creation.

They stared in awe at its craftsmanship. Made up of mostly polished brass. It was a large contrapment. In the front and the back of the machine were two large circular disc's. The middle of the contraption had a red chair and a panel with numbers. A knob for activating the machine that they assumed. Hardegan grinned as he saw their awe stricken faces.

"So, do you think this would be worth for your collection?" Hardegan asked anxiously. The all furrowed their eyebrows at them. _What did he mean by that exactly? _they all wondered.

"What exactly do you mean by Professor Hardegan?" Mina asked.

Hardegan's large and broad grin sank into a disappointed and frustrated frown. He studied them. _Lack of sleep has plagued my judgment._

"You are not from the Department of Sciences?" he questioned angrily.

"No, we are not," Nemo stated to the man.

Hardegan grew fearful as he eyed their weapons. The guns and rifles they carried. He had been badly mistaken and now realized his it.

"What do you want?" he asked them.

"We need your machine Professor," Riley said.

"No!" he hollered at them pointing a finger. "You will not take my life's work!"

"We are not here to take it," Quarterman said trying to reassure the man. "We need it to change the coarse of history."

"What are you talking about!" Hardegan roared with hatred in his eyes.

"What do you think of the East India Trading Company controlling all of England and half of the world? Would't you like to see their tyrannical rule come to an end so you can practice your inventions freely and not hide them from the world?" Jekyll questioned, trying to persuade the fellow man of science and invention.

"They never gave me any trouble. Why should I help you all? You have broken into my home and played on my dreams. How dare you continue to insult me further. Get out of my home immediately!" Hardegan screamed as he pointed to the door of his basement.

Riley pulled out her revolver again and aimed it at his head. "I don't think so Professor," she demanded darkly.

"You need me," Hardegan said laughing like a drunk. "You need me to operate it."

"Wrong again, we need to know how to operate it, we don't need you to do it for us," Riley said.

Qaurterman stepped in as he tried to be the reasonable one. "Don't you want to see if it at least works? To prove that you accomplished a fleet no man has before?"

"And your willing to do it for me?" Hardegan spat.

"Aren't you curious to try?" Sawyer said as he stepped next to Quarterman.

Hardegan sighed as he looked at his machine. True the times had been hard on him. But he hasn't't willing to be able to leap forward just yet. And these people before him were persuading him to take a chance to prove the doubtful one that laughed at him wrong. Should he pass this opportunity by? Or embrace it with open arms.But there was one question that needed to be answered before he agreed to let them test his prized machine.

"Why do you need the Time Machine?" he asked in a more calmy and professional manner, despite the feelings of hatred he had toward them when one held a gun to his head.

"Because sir," Riley said removing the gun from his head. "There are some things that need to be fixed. And also to be proved."

"Like what per say?" Hardegan asked still unhappy about not getting a straight forward answer.

"Don't you hate the East India Trading Company?" Riley asked, trying her best to keep her voice calm and relaxed.

"Who doesn't? Some of their officials at a ball called me a heretic, saying 'If God wanted people to travel through time, he would have given them the tools to do it.' My wife...believed them. She left me. Ashamed of her husband following a 'useless ambition'. Something that was not possible. Wasting my time away in this basement, trying to prove everyone wrong."

"Then lets help you do that," Nemo said as he tried to lift the scientist's spirit.

"Where do want to go?" Hardegan asked, still unsure wither he could really trust them.

"Not where, but when," Jekyll said correcting him.

"_When_ do you want to go," Hardegan chuckled.

"The age of Piracy if you do not mind?" Riley said smirking.

-----------

They stood around the Time Machine as Alexander Hardegan explained how his machine worked. He pointed to the panel of number as he explained it to them.

"This gives you your time. Days, Months, and years. Easy enough to follow. Pull back on the lever when you reached your appropriate time," he said pointing to the large lever on the left of the machine.The League member nodded.

"Now, when you want to visit the past you pull back wards, toward the chair. If you want to travel to the future, you push it forward."

Hardegan explained. Again the League members nodded in understatement.

"Is that all we need to know?" Skinner asked.

Hardegan nodded his head, as he stepped away from the machine. Quaterman sat in the chair as he relaxed. He looked at the members and them at the space the machine could hold. Three at a time.

"Riley, Nemo and me shall go first," he instructed. Nemo and Riley nodded as they stepped on the machine, placing themselves on each side of the chair Quarterman sat in. Holding on to the non moving parts of the Time Machine.

Quarterman breathed in a breath as he looked nervously at the two on his sides. They nodded. They were ready. He turned to the others waiting to be transported into the past.

"See you soon," he added before he pulled back the lever. The machine whirled as the cylinders spun faster and faster. There was a swirl of light and Quarterman, Nemo and Riley saw their world in reverse. The moment when they arrived, when Hardegan started to build his machine. A man sitting in a chair reading g his book back wards. Slowly at first, then everything went faster until the pint where they could not make out anything anymore. Quarterman looked at the numbers as the machine created a gust of wind that blew through their hair. The numbers going backwards.

"Stop!" Riley screamed through the howling wind. Quarterman followed as he pulled the lever back and the world stopped. They gazed at their surroundings. They were in the basement of Hardegan's home. But it was in a dirty and run down house. Charred and destroyed as if it was in a great fire. Nemo and Riley stepped.

Riley observed the old air of the 17th century as she smiled. "We are here!" she said overjoyed.

Quarterman smiled as he rested his hand on the lever. "See you soon," he remarked as he pushed the lever forward and left in a swirl of color for the others.

----------

The League finished hiding the Time Machine under the large pile of charred and blacked wood as they concealed it from wanderers that might get to curious if they saw it in the open. It was now concealed, and hidden.

"Wow, that was quite a trip!" Skinner remarked as he was the last to step of the Time Machine.

"We are in the past," Riley stated. "But we are still in England. We need to get to the Caribbean."

"Right you are Riley!" Skinner said smirking.

"Do we have a ship?" Nemo asked.

Riley smirked.

Sawyer frowned as he saw the pirate woman's smile. "We are going to steal a ship aren't we?"

"I prefer the term 'Commandeer'," Riley smiled as the made their way out of the burned building and to the London docks for their transportation to the Caribbean.

_**Well, I know that Alexander Hardegan is the name of the Time Machine inventor in the 2002 movie, but I couldn't find the name of H.G Well's character, so...yeah. I don't own him. And those of you Sir Artur Conan Doyle fans might have recognized the Sherlock Holmes homage I threw in this chapter. ;) Anyway Review and have a nice day! 'Olive'**_

_**P.S I feel the pirates coming! Do you? lol**_


	11. Commandeering

The League of Extraordinary Gentleman dipped and dodged their way through the London streets undetected. Successfully managing to hide away from the sea of Red Coats as they made their way to the dock. Merchant and Navy vassals filling up the rows. Hiding behind a building they peered around the corner. Riley frowning at the heavy patrol by their target.

"Well, the reddies sure put a damper on commandeering don't they Riley?" Skinner said as he motioned his head towards the soldiers.

"All we have to do is wait for the right moment is all," Riley said bitterly as she tried to convince them and herself as well.

"Which would be when?" Quarterman asked skeptically.

"I don't know Mr.Quarterman, when the opportunity presents itself," Riley replied slightly annoyed. But, when was the right opportune moment to strike? They certainly couldn't do it now with the heavy guard stalking around the docks. They would certainly be caught even in the early morning hours. Her failing before made her more cautious, now with others, she did not want them to die on her own accord. Despite the fact that she felt no attachment what so ever to them.

Let me deal with them Henry. Hyde said to his counterpart._ I'll give them a little sport._ Jekyll was not sure if he should smile or be fearful; considering what Hyde was capable of as he heard his alter ego chuckle to himself. 

Quarterman and Nemo looked at each other with disapproving looks. She had gotten them this far and could not figure out her next phase of action? Some leader they have been assigned to. What did they have? Advanced weapons, an Invisible Man, a Vampire, and a brute not afraid to get to dirty with his actions. Quarterman could somewhat sense her independence as her downfall. She depended on herself only, not using others to do her work. Perhaps she thought that she could not rely on them.

Riley looked down the line, continuing to ignore her comrades. She spotted a small merchant ship. Bobbing caresly up the row away from them. And also, to her excitement. Fewer guards were surrounding the small wooden ship. Perhaps only wanting to take notice to the heavier well armed British Naval Ships. There own mistakes perhaps. She nodded her head to the group as she watched as their eyes follow hers to the ship of her desire. She looked back at them, seeing their reaction to the ship she chouse. They nodded softly as they gazed at the ship in the water.

But a thought suddenly crossed her mind that she had not considered before. What if there were guards already on the ship? They had to make sure that no unexpected visitors were awaiting them. Unlikely, and an irrational thought. But some precautions needed to be dealt with when you have the opportunity to do them in.

"Skinner," Riley said to the Invisible Man in the back of the group.

"Yes," Skinner replied as he stepped forward. Now everyone's attention diverted to him.

"It might be wise to make sure no 'reddies' are onboard the ship we are 'borrowing'," Riley hinted to him of her cautions.

"I see, you want to make sure that we are not going to be treated to the noose when we board," Skinner said as he nodded to the plan, seeing her meaning.

"Correct," Riley said.

Without hesitation, Skinner flew off his leather coat, removed his shoes and took his large black brim hat off as he used the sleeve of his coat to wipe off his white grease paint that covered his face. In not even a moment the man had disappeared from sight.

----------

Skinner stalked unnoticed past the sea of Red Coats. Naked and undetected he smiled inwardly to himself as he made his way to the ship Riley had pointed. Reaching the end of the dock were it was moored to. He climbed the gangplank, relived that his bare feet did not have to endure the wet, cold ground of the dock. Trying to keep his footsteps to a quiet tap, he made his way on deck. He saw a small cabin boy, probably around the age of twelve or thirteen. He sat on a barrels he was playing with a black cord rope, entwine it in his fingers and then pulling apart to see the various zig zags between his hands. Skinner noted him as he watched for anyone else. Than he saw two men come on deck. The first one was a large built man with somewhat of a childlike face. His upper lip seem to hang down from his upper lip, parting them, as if it was being pulled down to give the man a dumb-founded look. The other man who was his complete opposite, he was smaller than his six feet and a half partner, shorter by six inches if Skinner wasn't mistaken. He was a normal sized man. his brown hair and sailor clothes made him look just like another Joe that you would pass by on the street. The two men went to the cabin boy who sat on the barrel as they glared down at him.

"The captain and crew not back yet?" The smaller man barked at the boy.

"No sir, they haven't returned yet Mister Jerry," The cabin boy squeaked.

The man named Jerry furrowed his eyebrows. "I' ain't fair that the capt'n and the rest have all the fun!" he bellowed. "While we are stuck here, waiting on their miserable Asses to return from drinking and lovin' with whores!"

"Jerry maybe they-y are collecting supplies," the other large man said almost like the small cabin boy. It made Skinner laugh inwardly how childlike the bulkier and heavier man appeared.

"Tommy, I swear to god you are as dumb as a bag of hammers sometimes!" Jerry exclaimed as he stormed across the deck, and disappeared from sight.

Tommy fidgeted with his hands as he lowered his head, as if distraught at his own stupidity. Skinner continued to stare at the man, confused how someone could make him appear so small. Tommy continued to pace as he muttered to himself. Skinner looked around the deck for others. No one. Then he descended the stairs to below deck. Nobody there either.

This is going to be easier than I thought.

------------

Riley, Mina, Nemo, Quarterman, Sawyer and Jekyll waited patiently for Skinner to return. Not speaking a word as they watched the guards pass nearby. Quarterman turned to Riley.

"What will we do if there are people on board?" Quarterman asked. He wanted to see that she was prepared, planning, and a leader. It was the only way to put Quarterman's mind at ease as long as there was a leader that knew what he, or she was doing. He would not mind stepping back into the shadows, as long as they were not dangering them.

"We overrun them, Hyde can assist in that. Mina also. While you, me, Sawyer, Nemo and Skinner help along the way," Riley replied to him.

Quarterman nodded. Before he could ask more, he saw Skinner's coat place itself on invisible shoulders and the hat sit on the air; signaling Skinner's return to the group.

"Well?" Nemo asked, as he grew uneasy sitting in somewhat open view.

"A cabin boy, and two deckhands," Skinner shrugged. "Everyone else is gone."

"Then it shouldn't be very difficult to commandeer the ship." Riley said smiling, not believing their luck.

"Then lets go," Sawyer said as he passed behind the buildings up to the ship. The rest of the group following close behind.

---------

Commandeering the ship was done quick, quietly and not much energy was used. The three passengers onboard the ship was now in the brig of the ship. The League of Extraordinary Gentleman now in complete control of the ship made their way out of London as they now sailed on blue waters. Nemo with his hands on the wheel as the others helped with the necessary requirements provided on a ship. Riley stood next to Nemo.

"When was the last time you stirred a ship like this captain?" Riley asked.

"Not in a long time Miss Barbossa, but I still remember if that is your concern,"Nemo said barley glancing at her, only concentrating on the ocean before him.

Riley nodded as she let a awkward silence drift between them.

"Our heading is the Caribbean, and hopefully if the weather is not to bad and the sea is not too chummy, we can get there before Beckett and his East India Company do," Riley said out randomly as she hoped to break the silence.

"How do you know that he has already left," Nemo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well we did have a Time Machine, and I know the date when he arrived," Riley answered.

"How?" Nemo said, slightly turning his head to her.

Riley sighed as she dug in her inside coat pocket for the dusty green book that she was reading before at the Broken Bottle. She presented it to him. He gently took it from her as he inspected it. It was tattered and worn; the color had faded as he inspected it closer. He turned the inside cover. Written on the inside cover was _James Norrington._

"This is the diary of an ex-commodore, and an admiral to Lord Beckett," Riley explained. "And also, after I read his entire journal, the man who stole Davy Jones's heart. The man responsible for all of this."

_**If you are a Of Mice and Men fan, you saw my little homage to it.Thanks to all those who have reviwed. :) Review again please. :) Love the modivation. 'Olive'**_

_**I only own Riley Barbossa.**_


	12. Reading and Opinions

Drifting steadily along the salt air and calm seas of an Atlantic Ocean night, the ship commandeered by the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen cut through the waters silently. Time had passed, and they were now already halfway to their destination. The Caribbean. While the League members gathered around the helm, or at least all but one. Riley sat below deck, in one of the empty rooms abroad the ship. Reading quietly to herself. Studying the journal of Beckett's Admiral...

_**April 21**_

_I never thought that I would be able to reclaim my life. I had lost so much to Sparrow and his pirates in the hurricane. Who knew the pirate would lead me to something of value? Something so valuable that it would re-claim my life. But not without the Letters of Marque of course. The heart, I was more than willing to trade. _

Riley sighed as she finished re-reading the statement over. She knew he was talking about the heart of Davy Jones. And that Sparrow seemed to have unknowingly lead him to it from what he was saying. She rubbed her eyes and turned the page into another month of the year.

**_June 15_**

_Governor Swann, Elizabeth's father, is traveling with us on the Endeavor while Beckett continues with his campaign of extinguishing pirates in the Caribbean. It had been awhile since I had spoken with the Governor. At least a year or two. Never before have I seen him so stressed and distraught. All for the woman he loves, his daughter. He told me today when he was not in the presence of Beckett and his aide Mr. Mercer. That the only reason he agreed to accompany Beckett was to hopefully find Elizabeth before Beckett convicted her a pirate. Although she chose the life of a Blacksmith's wife, and denied me. I would prefer to help Governor Swann and betray Cutler Beckett than to see Elizabeth walk to the Hangman's noose._

_**August 26**_

_I knew it was bond to happen soon While Beckett had finally captured the crew of the Black Pearl, as well as Sao Feng in Singapore. More like his aide did. Elizabeth was among the crew that was being captained by Captain Hector Barbossa. I watched today as one by one, Barbossa being the first to be hanged without delay on the deck of the Endeavor. Beckett's slave, Davy Jones, the devil of the seas and a soul harvester non the less, made an offer to most of the crew. All of them refused. I was not sure why Beckett would allow Jones to make them the offer if he was trying to exterminate them. Perhaps it was a last bit of amusement for Beckett. I did not see Elizabeth's fiance Will Turner. I learned later today, after the hangings, that he had been killed in Singapore. Which made sense when it was Elizabeth's turn at the noose. Her face. I could never forget her face. She looked as dead as the corpse below. Her amber eyes, once so bright with fire, were now glossed over with tears and sadness. She looked at me, but I turned my head away. I did not dare to glance back until I heard the sound of a quick drop and a sudden stop. Never had it troubled me so much before._

Singapore...Something had gone wrong in Singapore. But what? What happened in Singapore? Admiral Norrington never says. How could he say, he wasn't there. Mercer was there. Riley rolled her eyes. "I'll be dealing with him again," she said bitterly under her breath. But another question still lingered. They were still ahead of Beckett as far as she knew from Norrignton's journal. But would it be wise to go to Singapore, or get the chest away from Jack Sparrow and James Norrington? This was a question she could not answer herself.

She headed for the already opened door of the cabin to only have it closed in her face suddenly. At first she was stunned, and then remembered there was an invisible man unboard.

"Skinner?" she said in a annoyed voice. She studied the room for any sort of invisible life moving papers or sitting on the bed; making a depression with it.

"Skinner," she said. She waited for a reply. None. "Skinner."

"Riley," Skinner voice sounded from the far left corner of the room.

"Skinner?" Riley said walking around the room now, trying to hide her amusement.

"Riley," Skinner said as he sounded from the door.

"Enough games," Riley said as she walked to the door, only to find he skipped off already.

"Why? You seem like your having fun," Skinner said as his voice drifted in the room.

"You assume too much," Riley hissed.

"Ohhhh...so defensive," Skinner replied back, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Skinner, the fact that you are naked in the same room with me just disturbs me," Riley said as she rolled her eyes.

Skinner let out a small laugh from one of the corners of the room behind her.

"And yet lass, you where the one trying to find me," Skinner replied back in a cocky tone of voice as his voice drifted to the bed to the far left corner again.

Riley rolled her eyes in disgust. "I wanted to _strangle_ you not _bed_ you. Try your advances on Mina if your so horny."

Skinner just exploded into a fit of laughter, long enough to find him in the left corner of the room.

Riley turned her heal and walked out the door as the invisible man continued to laugh, she could still hear him when she walked upstairs to the main deck. Seeing Quarterman and Nemo at the wheel; talking about something not in her ear shot. She walked over to them as she tried to forget Skinner's childlike behavior not but a moment ago. _He is prob ally still laughing his ass off. _Riley thought to herself. As she approached Quarterman and Nemo stopped talking to give her full attention to her, and asking themselves why she was walking over to them willingly.

"I need your opinions," she replied flatly before she showed them the green journal. They nodded their heads which signaled her to continue on.

"I was reading an entry in the journal. According to our James Norrington, He reclaimed his life by trading the heart for Letter of Marque that Beckett had provided. However I read further that some pirates had gone to Singapore, and were captured. Jones told me something once. He said that the South China Sea was the best starting point to reach the Locker."

"And how does knowing the route to the farthest gate help us retrieve the chest and accomplish our mission?" Quarterman asked.

"The pirates that were captured in Singapore, were friends of Sparrow. I think they were trying to rescue him. Well Jones, thought they were trying to rescue him," Riley replied.

"You didn't answer the question," Nemo pointed out.

"I realize that," Riley snapped. "Perhaps succeeding in Singapore is something that needs to happen in order to defeat Beckett."

"Beckett is not our concern, the chest is our main priority," Quarterman corrected.

"And if Beckett gets the chest again? Then he does become our concern," Riley snapped.

"So what you are asking is if you would rather proceed to the Caribbean which Davy Jones told us to do in the first place, or go to Singapore on a hunch," Quarterman said laying out the suggestions before them.

"I was just asking your opinions. Because what if Singapore is a step?" Riley asked.

"We just keep on to the Caribbean, that was what was suggested. That is what we shall do," Nemo said turning his focus to the water before them.

Riley rolled her eyes and shrugged. She would have rather gone to Singapore and took the necessary time to round the tip of South America. The pirates would be there in Singapore eventually. How could they be sure that the chest was still buried in the sand of Isla Cruces? Perhaps she was being over precautions of the whole ordeal.

"When will we be in the Caribbean? We have been out at sea for three months already," Riley said to Nemo.

"We should be there rather soon. What island is the chest located on?' Quarterman asked.

"Isla Cruces," Riley said. "And we have to get it before Sparrow arrives."

* * *

**_Sorry about the long time to update and the somewhat short chapter. I have been swamped and haven't had a chance to get to it lately. :( Now hopefully the story will pick up more They should arrive in the Caribbean in the next chapter. I'm also still brainstorming a lot of stuff. Review and thanks. :) 'Olive'_**

**_P.S I'm going to go back an edit some stuff. Just spell check and the add something with the Time Traveler that was significant._**


	13. Tortuga

They did happen to arrive in the Caribbean. They all shared the same joy and relief that their long journey at sea was finally over. All but Captain Nemo. Riley could tell that he was used to long periods out at sea. It didnt seem to phase him that they were all fatigued by the journey and working on an old merchant vessel that required all the arms it was offered. They actually saw fit to release the two sailors and cabin boy. They were too overpowered to start a mutiny. That fact gave the League members the reassurance that nothing would happen in the middle of the night. _"You either work or you die." _Riley had threatened them in the brig. They nodded their heads as they did as they were told. Not without a glare from the skinnier man that was named Jerry. She later chuckled to herself as she remembered the words. _"You either work or you die." _Sounded quite like her sword teacher and friend, if she would call Davy Jones that. But, she knew that if they did come across the Jones in this time period. He would be anything less than their 'friend'. She knew what Jones could do. Remembering the stories that the crew told when Jones was at his prime, before Cutler Beckett. Well, it sent a shiver down her spine.

"We should resupply," she heard Quarterman's voice near the wheel. Riley turned slightly from the railing under the helm. He was talking to Nemo who did nothing but merely nod his head.

"There is a port nearby, we will restock there," Nemo finally said.

Riley eyes went back to the sea as she kept her thoughts to herself. None of the League members would really talk to her. Unless they wanted something. Information or a helping hand. Riley preferred it that way. Mina was usually keeping to herself or talking to the Sawyer boy. Jekyll, rarely talked to anyone nowadays. Quarterman and Nemo were usually the ones that wanted information. And Skinner. He would not stop leaving her alone. When ever he had the chance he would sneak up on her and make her jump. Failing most of the time. Riley wished that he would leave her the hell alone!

They excluded her. That was fine. She could care less.

------------

It was a normal night. A normal night in the island of Tortuga. The town lit by tavern light. Gun shot fire and filled with the drunken laughter coming from the streets and pubs from pirates. The League...wished that they had found another port. All except Skinner. For reasons that he would not fail to specify, but everyone already knew he was after the cheap prostitutes that littered the dirt roads like common garbage.

They docked at the wharf as they all looked at each other. _Who will be heading into town?_

"What do we need exactly?" Riley asked, breaking the silence with her blunt voice.

"Food," Nemo said. "Perhaps information as well if we are fortunate."

"Well, shouldn't be to hard to find," Sawyer commented.

"I'll go," Riley blurted out.

"I'll go as well," Sawyer said.

"Me too!" Skinner said as he jumped at the opportunity.

He was about to walk down the gangplank when he felt hands clasp shoulders and pull him back.

"Perhaps I should go instead," Quarterman said as he took his hand off Skinner's shoulder. "I would be less likely to get off task."

Skinner cursed under his breath as he stormed across deck, passing by the cabin boy and bulky man Tommy.

------------------

Sawyer, Riley and Quarterman walked along the dark streets of Tortuga. The stench filled their noses as they walked among the pubs. Many pirates and their wench's giving them looks; mostly because of their attire.

"Maybe we should split up," Sawyer suggested. Quarterman and Riley nodded their heads in agreement. Quarterman looked at the pub before them. _The Faithful Bride._

"We will all meet back here in an hour," Quarterman says as he pointed the dangling sign above the door.

"Inside or outside the pub?" Riley asked.

"Inside," Quarterman said as he took off down the road that led to the interior of Tortuga.

Sawyer and Riley nodded tho each other as they went their separate ways. Riley made it appear if she was going down an alley. But stopped when she saw Sawyer disappear from sight. She walked back to the pubs door and opened it quickly as she slipped inside.

It was busy. Pirates and wench's. Everywhere. Drinking. Gambling and talking. Laughing and falling over. She walked herself around the pub. Inspecting the pirates. Never in her life had she felt more curious. Pirates. How the creatures fascinated her so.

But enough, it was time to work. She went over to the bartender who was busing himself with cleaning a glass.

"I'm looking for Jack Sparrow. Do you know where he is?" Riley asked the Bartender.

The bartender eyes shot to her as he inspected her. Furrowing his eyebrows at her.

"Captain Jack Sparrow? According to his whores. They said he docked not too long ago. Ole' wretch should be here any second. He always stops at the _Faithful Bride_ for a drink," the bartender shrugged as he went back to his work.

Riley smiled as thinly as she could, making sure that the bartender didnt see it. "Hmm...Tell him Barbossa is waiting for him in the corner and would like to speak with him," she said to the bartender who nodded his head and waved his hand.

Riley turned her back as she went to sit at the table in the corner that she had her eye on when she walked in. She pulled a chair and sat down. Waiting.

-----------

Jack Sparrow, always enjoyed a good Tortugan night. Mostly spent at the _Faithful Bride._ He needed a good long drink as he conspired and conspired on how to find the imprint of the key in the Turkish Prison. He bit his nail as he opened the door to the pub. Walking over to the bartender in his usual swagger, he placed a couple of coins on the bar as he caught the man's attention.

"Captain Jack Sparrow! Welcome back to Tortuga," his friend greeted him.

"Jeremy, hows business been treating you?" Jack greeted back.

"Not too bad," Jeremy the bartender said as he handed Jack's favorite to him.

"Jack, there is someone who wants to see you," Jeremy said.

Jack looked up from his drink as he swallowed and cleared his throat. "Really? Who?" Jack asked as he took another gulp.

"Someone named Barbossa."

Jack eyes widened as he spit out the rum that was in his mouth. Spraying it one the bar and its bartender.

"Barbossa?" Jack coughed and chocked.

"Yeah, in the corner," Jeremy pointed to the girl sitting in the corner.

Jack turned quickly, sending his dreadlocks tumbling over his shoulders and to his chest. The hat! It was a brim hat! _How can Hector be alive! I shot him!_

Jack shifted his eyes as he tiptoed his way across the bar unnoticably. Glad that Barbossa had not spotted him yet. He was almost to the door and making another miraculous escape when...Giselle and Scarlett called out his name across the whole bar.

He saw Barbossa's head snap up as Jack's jaw dropped open. It was a woman! But...How can it be Barbossa? His wench? His sister? His, dare he say it, daughter? They bore a resemblance. Which sent a shiver down Jack's spine. Was she here for revenge?

She smiled a cold smile. Hector's smile if he wasn't mistaken. _It must be his child. _Ignoring the two wench's crawling all over him. He watched as she walked over th him. She smiled at him, ignoring the nasty glares she was receiving from Giselle and Scarlett.

"Jack Sparrow I presume?" She said raising an eyebrow.

_Oh Bugger._

* * *

If you are wondering what time they are. There is a scene in _Dead Man's Chest_ when Will Turner is looking for Jack on Tortuga, he asked Scarlet and Giselle if he had seen him. They replied "I haven't seen him in a month." This is the month before _Dead Man's_ _Chest_. If you are also wondering why I took my time with the update. It was because I was suspended from writing. So review if you want me to continue this. Otherwise, I might get bored with it. 'Olive' 


	14. Convincing a Pirate

**Sorry for the long wait for the update folks.**

* * *

As the remaining League members waited for Sawyer, Barbossa, and Quarterman to return, they spent their time taking in the strange pirate port of Tortuga. They were curious. _Is this what it was like? _Nemo remained at the helm, as Skinner kept him company. Hyde joked to Jekyll about he thinks that Nemo would like to push Skinner off the side of the boat as he noticed Skinner's annoyance starting to ware down the poor captain. 

Mina kept to herself by the prowl of the ship. She had been quiet most of the time. The others figured that she enjoyed her solitary while they were at sea. Only having small chats with Sawyer seemed to be the only company she had on the long trip. Jekyll also kept to himself, but he was not alone. He always had his ego to keep him company, even if the brute angered him at times. The only one that really kept mostly to themselves, was Riley. It was clear that she did not like the League. So they did her the luxury and ignored her like she wished. They, like her, did not like to work together. Even though, Mina thought that she would open up eventually. If she did, it would be nice to have another female to talk to.

"So this is merry ole' pirates town aye?" Skinner said trying to stir conversation in Nemo.

"You just come across this conclusion Mr.Skinner?" Nemo said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no. But...ummm. Are there anymore ports specifically for pirates?" Skinner said, hoping he changed the subject.

"I'm sure Mr. Skinner," Nemo said with a small grin to the Invisible Man.

Skinner smirked at the thought. He liked the view. _Prostitutes wherever you turn the corner._ He desperately wanted to go ashore. He had been stuck on this piece of driftwood for too long. Wait! He was the Invisible Man! They would not notice him gone. He tried his best not to grin as he left Nemo to go below deck and strip, then sneak off the ship.

"Night Nemo," he said as he left.

"Goodnight Mr. Skinner," Nemo replied back.

* * *

Jack Sparrow stared in awe at the woman in front of him. Wide-eyed. She looked so much like Hector that it was disturbing. His mouth clamped up as he waited for the next move by her. 

"I need talk to you," she said as she looked intentionally at Scarlett and Giselle who were still hanging on Jack.

"Right," was all that Jack could muster. "Ladies, if you don't mind."

Scarlett and Giselle's groaned in disappointment. Scarlett bent up and planted a kiss on Jack's check; clearly trying to make Riley envious.

"Don't take to long Captain," she whispered in his ear; still keeping it loud enough for Riley to hear. Jack chuckled nervously. The whores left with one nasty glare at Riley. Riley smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Friends of yours?" Riley said motioning with her head.

Jack gave a weak smile. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," she smirked. "I have pressing matters to discuss with you."

"It wouldn't have to deal with a certain captain would it?" Jack said a little uneasy.

Riley nodded slightly; thinking that he was referring Jones. Riley led Jack over to the table in the corner that she was sitting at.

"Before we do start this chat that you have been waiting patiently for, tell me love, what do I call you?" Jack asked as he sat down. Riley chuckled a bit.

"Apologizes Captain Sparrow, Riley Barbossa," she said reaching across the table with a hand, awaiting a handshake. Jack took her hand briefly and shook it.

"Now Riley, what business puts you in dire need to speak to me?" Jack asked.

"It's about Cutler Beckett, and the East India Trading Company," Riley said at last. Jack felt a huge weight lift of his shoulders; glad that it was not about his backstabbing first mate.

"And what about it," Jack asked.

"Beckett is planning on exterminating all pirates," Riley sighed. "By using the heart of Davy Jones."

"Really?" Jack asked amused. "Why pray tell, tell me this?"

Riley leaned forward in her chair, whispering softly as if the air around them were listening. "Your involved in this wither you want to be or not. You know where the chest of Davy Jones is."

Jack leaned forward, mocking her in a way. "My dear Barbossa. It so happens that I do _not_ know where the chest is. I only recently, and astonishingly discovered the _location _of the key. Which I am in the long process of getting. Savvy?"

Riley frowned as she leaned back in her chair. "So you don't know where the chest is," she hissed.

"Even if I knew, I would still not find it fit to trust you," Jack stated.

"Would you rather trust Lord Cutler Beckett with the chest?" Riley snapped back.

"Touche' darling," Jack smirked. "But I still see no profit in it for me to allow you accompany me in searching for it."

"And why is that?" Riley asked raising and eyebrow.

"Just call it a bad feeling," Jack replied. Riley huffed in annoyance.

"Look Sparrow," Riley said aggressively and irritated.

"_Captain_ Sparrow," Jack corrected cutting her off.

"_Captain_ Sparrow," she mocked. "You want to find the chest. I want to find the chest. You want to save your own skin. I want to save mine, and everyone else's in this bar. Mine is for a more nobler cause. Now I'm coming with you to find it wither you want me to or not."

Jack smirked at her boldness and business like manner.

"Doesn't sound like I have a choice," Jack said.

"Glad you see it my way," Riley said with a smirk. Jack let out a chuckle.

"When should we start then?" Jack asked.

"Immediately," Riley responded. "But first, I must wait for the others."

"Others?" Jack asked.

"Others that want to help stop the rat," Riley said, referring to Beckett.

* * *

Sawyer and Quarterman met back at the _Faithful Bride_. They had their supplies ready. Quarterman remembered that he had agreed to meet _in_ the pub. 

"Sawyer," Quarterman said, catching the young American's attention.

"Go find Riley inside?" Quarterman said.

"Of course," he nodded as he left the hunter outside, and went to retrieve Riley.

Sawyer went inside as he looked for Riley's brim hat. After a few minutes his eyes landed on her in the corner. To his surprise, she was not alone. She was with a man. He started his walk to the table. Riley saw him and diverted her attention to him. The man also noticed her attention was away at something else as he followed it to Sawyer.

"Did you get supplies?" Sawyer asked when he reached the table.

"No," Riley sighed. "But we now have an ally."

Jack tipped his hat to the American Agent. Sawyer nodded back.

"Quarterman is waiting for us," Sawyer said nodding his head toward the door.

"Alright," Riley said. "Come Captain Sparrow, we have a chest to find."

* * *

Quarterman, Riley and Sawyer successfully brought the supplies back to the ship with Jack accompanying them. He took one glance at the League and he was immediately interested by them. 

"So tell me, who are your friends," Jack said to Riley as he indicated them with his hands.

"Ah yes," Riley said. The League gathered around to meet Captain Jack Sparrow.

"You already met Quarterman and Sawyer, so let me introduce you to the others," Riley said as she came to Nemo.

"This is Captain Nemo."

Jack and Nemo exchanging bows.

"Dr. Jekyll."

Jack bowing once again to the League member.

"Mina Harker."

"Charmed," Jack said as he cracked a grin and then moved on.

"And Mr. Ski--Where did that blasted bloke go?"

Everyone suddenly noticed that Skinner was missing. Jack looked at Riley unimpressed. "Well?"

"Where is he?" Jekyll said as he looked around the ship.

Nemo sighed in anger. "He must of escaped off the ship."

"I swear, he is like a puppy you must watch constantly," Sawyer said rolling his eyes.

"I am not!" A familiar voice whined through the ship.

"Skinner?" Quarterman said raining an eyebrow.

"Yes indeed Alan," Skinner said.

"I thought we told you _not_ to go ashore?" Nemo barked annoyed.

"I wanted to get some grimy fresh air mind you," he replied. "And I needed to stretch my land legs."

Jack looked around startled as he could not find the body to accommodate the voice. "Oi, where are you?"

"Who's that?" Skinner asked, clearly meaning Jack.

"He is help," Riley said as she continued to search for Skinner.

"Help? Help with what?" Skinner chirped.

"With our mission, Mr. Skinner," Mina said rolling her eyes.

"Oh," Skinner said. "Well, alright then, I'll be below."

They waited until the sound of Skinner's whistles and footsteps disappeared as he went below deck before they spoke again.

"So, we find the key and you take us to the chest," Riley said to Sparrow. Jack nodded.

"And what happens when we get the chest?" Sparrow asked with suspicion to then all.

"We'll decide that later," Quarterman said stepping in.

"Fair enough," Jack said. "I assume that you will be following the Pearl to the Prison ay?"

"If that is what you would prefer," Nemo said.

"Alright then," Jack said as he turned the heal and swaggered off the ship to his own Black Pearl. The League staring doubtfully at him as they watched as he walked. Like a drunken sailor.

"Is that the same Jack Sparrow that Davy Jones was talking about?" Jekyll asked Riley, furrowing his eyebrows at the captain.

"Aye," Riley responded. "And our only hope sadly."

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated. :)**


	15. Raiders of the Turkish Prison

**Sorry AGAIN for the long wait for the update folks. I have another account on Fanfiction and I've been kinda wrapped up in that one. Again I apologize. I also said that I would go back and edit some things...however I usually do that when I'm finished with the ENTIRE story. Just because so I can see my total hits throughout the whole writing process.**

* * *

**_Five months prior..._**

"Ugh," Riley said through gritted teeth. "I can't find that damn island on any of these maps!"

Quarterman, Mina, Skinner, Sawyer, Nemo and Jekyll searched through every inch of the cabin as they attempted to find any sort of map. For all the maps that they had found did not show where Isla Cruces was. Which was important if they were to find the Dead Man's Chest. So far, nothing had turn up. Riley knew Davy Jones would not make up the name of the island to them, especially when he wanted them to _find_ it in the first place. Going through the maps that were littered upon the floor of the Captain's Quarters, everyone was starting to get more and more irritated as they searched.

"I cannot find it on this map either," Mina said as she tossed the map to the piling mountain of maps that they made in the corner of the room.

"This is taking forever," Sawyer complained as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "What if it isn't even on a map."

"Patience Sawyer," Nemo soothed. "It shall turn up soon enough."

"No, I agree," Riley sighed as she leaned over the table, hands in front of her. "He would of put it on an island that nobody could find."

Riley slammed her fists in anger against the desk before she stormed out the door. Leaving the League member left to clean up the mess that she helped make with them.

"I'll be right back," Quarterman said as he walked to the door, following Riley. Quarterman felt his wrinkled skin relax as the cool, night air hit his face. He sighed as he saw Riley at the railing, her hands closed into tight fists as she leaned on them. He quietly came up next to her as he gazed at the dark sea, lit by the silvery moonlight.

"Why wouldn't he say that it was on a map," Riley said with gritted teeth, starting up the conversation. "How can he be so careless?"

"You seem to be taking this as a personal blunder," Quarterman noted. Riley glared at him as she exhaled a hot breath.

"Perhaps, he forgot to," Quarterman stated. "Or perhaps he has faith in you. He trusts you enough to know that you will make the right decisions."

Riley lowered her head and let a small smirk creep onto her face. She didn't really know what to think of the old hunter's words. If he was only just saying that to get through all the invisible boundaries that she built on the journey so far with the League Of Extraordinary Gentleman. No, she worked alone. Always alone. _Don't let mere words persuade you otherwise._

"He did tell other information to us," Quarterman spoke again. Riley this time looked to him as she listened. Puzzled about which information Quartermain was talking about.

"About Sparrow, his enemy," Quarterman said.

"From what I heard from Jones I doubt that Sparrow will help," Riley scoffed. "He thinks only of himself."

"Perhaps," Quarterman shrugged. "But it is worth a try if things become 'difficult."

"We'll see," Riley smirked before heading down to her own quarters.

* * *

**_Present..._**

**_The Black Pearl..._**

"Right lads," Jack swaggered over to the waiting and tired League members. "According to me unreliable sources, this is where the trinket of significant value should be located."

"If your sources are unreliable. Than how do we know that what you speak of is the truth Mr. Sparrow," Mina asked raising an eyebrow. Jack gave a crooked grin and replied. " As I have said countless times...please address me as _Captain. _To answer your question. I really don't, but we really don't have much time now does we?"

Sawyer looked uneasily at Sparrow. In his opinion from what Sawyer had seen over the past few weeks. Sparrow was far more stranger than Skinner. And that was defiantly saying alot in Sawyer's mind.

"You sneak in, find the key and pass all the guards to return back to the boat," Skinner said inspecting his fingers in a bored and unimpressed fashion. "Why, seems as simple enough for a pirate."

Sparrow frowned at the white greased painted man. "Do you have any better suggestions?" Sparrow snapped.

"Well, shouldn't someone of more trained and skilled in the wonderful art of thievery do this task?" Skinner smirked.

"And _you _would be the one qualified?" Sparrow asked, unamused by Skinner's remark.

"Well, I'm bloody invisible to begin with," Skinner chuckled. "And besides. They can't imprison what they can't see."

"Do you even have the slightest clue what you are looking for?" Sparrow asked.

"The key?" Skinner answered.

"No, not exactly," Sparrow smirked.

"Then why don't you tell us what we are looking for," Nemo said.

Sparrow paused for a moment as she stroked the twin dangling beads from his chin. "I can't."

"And why not?" Jekyll said as annoyed as the rest of the League members.

"Because."

Shifting his eyes, Sparrow left them where they were to talk to his first mate. The League members glared as he left to the other side of the ship.

"Because," Riley mocked in his voice. "Oh how I want to hit him."

"For once Riley I agree with you," Skinner said patting her shoulder.

"Don't touch me Skinner," Riley snarled.

"It's clear that he doesn't trust us," Nemo said. "Just as we do not trust him."

_What a tangled web we weave aye Doctor? _Hyde commented.

Jekyll nodded slightly.

"Perhaps Skinner should follow him inside the prison," Jekyll blurted out. Everyone looked at him suddenly.

"Like Skinner said 'He is bloody invisible afterall."

* * *

_**The Turkish Prison...**_

Sparrow ducked his way beside a large rock to avoid detection from a large guard. Watching with his kohl covered eyes, he watched the guard acknowledge a fellow guard and then gain entrance into the dirty and huge structure. Thinking of a strategy to sneak inside. He felt a strange feeling that he was being watched. But everytime he looked around, there was nobody around. He shook the feeling. _The deadline must be making me all nervous. _He thought to himself. He watched as the guard started to yawn. Thinking that perhaps he could sneak into the prison when he fell asleep. But that would take to long. What else did he have to go on?

He felt movement behind him and turned to see a large guard bring his axe down. Jack dodged and rolled out of the way to avoid being chopped. Taking out his cutlass he quickly made a deep cut into the stomach of the guard. He fell over to Jack relief, but this also caught the attention of the yawning guard. Running quickly over to Jack with his sword swinging above his head and giving a loud battle cry, the guard tried to stab Jack. However, Jack caught his wrist in a flash and drove his own sword into the guard.

About to celebrate his victory, the grin on his face quickly turned into a fearful frown as he was quickly surrounded by more guards. Apparently he wasn't the only one that used the darkness to his advantage.

He held out his arms in a friendly gesture as he grinned nervously. "Parley?"

-----------------------

Skinner followed Sparrow as he was led through the prison to a cell. The stone felt cold under his bare feet and the stink of the place was more then even he could bare. The amber glow that came from the many torches on the wall gave the prison a Hell like feeling. This was clearly a place that you did not want to die in. The place stunk of rotting flesh and shit. He looked at the prisoners in the cells as he passed them. They barely looked like they were hanging together. Sickly skinny and dying from lack of malnutrition.It made Skinner cringe at the look of the poor souls locked up. But, he had no time to stare. He had work to do. First task: To prove his worth.

He stopped as the guards stopped in front of an empty cell. Twisting the key in the lock, the door swung open and Sparrow was shoved into the cell not too gently.

"The hangman shall see you in the morning he will," The fat guard with the metal helmet laughed as he locked the door and passed by Skinner.

"Looking forward to it," Jack said sarcastically in his cell.

Skinner watched Sparrow pace in his smelly cell before he decided to say something.

"You don't need my help aye?" Skinner smirked.

Jack's head snapped up as he looked in the direction of the voice. He knew who it was.

"You followed me I see," Jack said as he stopped looking around.

"Well, my friends and I thought that you might want abit of help," Skinner lied.

"Great." Jack said as he looked in the direction of the door, knowing that Skinner was outside the door. "Let me out."

"No," Skinner said. "Tell me what it is that you were looking for. And then we will talk about letting you out."

"Hmmm... seems like I don't have much of a choice now do I?" Sparrow said rhetorically as he placed his fist under his chin.

"Alright," Jack said giving up. "Somewhere in the prison is an imprint of the key. I know who has it. You set me free. I'll take you to it and we escape to the Pearl and away from this awful place."

"An imprint?" Skinner blinked in confusion. "I thought you said that the key was in the prison."

"I did." Jack said. "The 'key' is in the prison."

Skinner paused for a long moment and then sighed. Jack heard the sounds of bare feet against stone grow fainter and fainter. He smirked as he figured that it was just Skinner going to get the key to his cell.

* * *

Skinner raced in the prison to find the fat guard with he metal helmet. It was not like him to be blackmailed into doing things for others, unless it was to his advantage. However, he especially didn't like doing it for Sparrow. For there seemed to be more reward in it for Jack than for himself. This left a bitter taste in Skinner's mouth. 

Hiding behind a large stoned pillar he stayed quiet as he listened for any sounds. Anything that sounded like a drunk, smelly guard.

He heard it. The drunken laughter. He smiled as he followed it into a large dining area. He saw the guard he was searching for, and two others that joined him around a wooden table. Playing cards and drinking from large tankards.

"Alright," the smallest of the guards said. "I check."

"Check," the other guard, a balding man with yellow teeth said.

"I check as well," the fat guard with the metal helmet said as he then flipped over the cards.

_Poker. They are playing poker._ Skinner said to himself, he had been trying to figure out what they were playing as he watched them. It was driving him nuts.

Skinner saw the key dangling from the belt of the fat man. Looking around he tried to find anything as a tool. He saw a some dry driftwood in the corner by the fireplace. Clearly using as fuel for the fire. He sneaked over to the fire place and grasped the sandy wood. The guards didn't seem to notice the driftwood flying through the air until Skinner brought it down on the fat guard with the metal helmet. The driftwood cracked easily against the metal helmet.

The guards rose from their chairs as they drew their weapons. Skinner dropped the driftwood and then ran to try and lose the guards. Or at least make them lose his position in the room.

_Idiot Rodney! He has a helmet on. Helmet! Helmet! Helmet!_ Skinner thought to himself.

Skinner knew he could just kill the guards and then take the key. However, killing was too messy for his taste. He saw the chairs and found another weapon. Sneaking behind the smaller guard, he brought the chair across his head. The guard fell onto the table unconscious. The other two guards jumped in fear.

"W-who's there!" The bald guard stammered.

"I told you this place is haunted Geraldo. Didn't I tell ye!?!" the fat guard yelled at the other.

Skinner got an even better idea, and showed it with an invisible smile.

"You are correct!" Skinner said deepening his voice into a more ghostly sound.

"W-what are you?!?" the guards looked around in fear.

"I am the ghosts of the innocent souls you have murdered! I have come to take my revenge against you swine!" Skinner called, trying his best to hide his laughter.

"W-what do you want spirit? " the fat guard asked stammering.

"I want your life!" Skinner called again walking around the room and letting out a evil laugh. Making the guards cower even more.

"However, if you release the prisoners! I will spare your worthless and ungrateful lives!" Skinner said, enjoying the game that he was playing.

"This must be a trick!" the bald man blurted out. "Nothing more than a trick!"

"Oh really?" the 'ghost' said.

The bald man suddenly felt himself being pushed down by an invisible force. On the ground he rolled away as invisible hands started to push him. He cried out in fear as he tried to get away from the ghost. The guards immediately went about their orders given by the vengeful spirit.

* * *

The Warden of the prison sat at his desk as he finished the last of his stale rum. Sighing, he sat up and looked out the large window. He nearly spat out his rum as he saw the most curious sight. The prisoners were escaping! What appeared to be all of them. A large ponding at the door captured his attention as he turned to see a man kick the door down. A man with a red bandanna and black dreadlocks, carrying a cutlass. 

The Warden immediate dashed to his desk to grab his pistol that layed ontop of the prisoner information. He felt his nose break as an invisible force flew him backwards into the stone walls of his office.

"Where is it?" The man with the bandanna barked.

"Where is what?!" The Warden stammered as he clutched his bleeding nose.

"The key of Davy Jones," another unseen man said. The Warden looked around the room the room, but then was forced to look back at the red bandanna man. Reaching in his pockets he searched for the cloth which had the imprint of the key.

"Take it!" The Warden shouted bitterly as he threw it at him. He watched as the bandanna man catch it and then clasp his hands together in a fake bow before leaving.

The Warden got up, only to be knocked out again as a book slammed into his head and he immediately blacked out. The last thing he heard was someone saying "Night, night!"

* * *

Sparrow and Skinner walked along the side of each other as they passed unharmed through the prison mob. Able to because they could not see Skinner and they saw Jack as a fellow prisoner. Both men watched and shrugged as the prisoners dragged the abusive prisoners to the noose with cries of triumph and glory. 

"I thank you Mr. Skinner," Jack cringed as he gave the thanks. "Apparently there is more to you, than meets the eye--errr...if one could see you."

"Why, thank you Sparrow," Skinner said with pride. Over the past few months, the two had really done nothing but look down at each other. Now Skinner was finally getting his recognition and proved that he was useful. He always thought he was. However, he enjoyed nothing more than to shove it at anyone who doubted him. He held an invisible chin high and made their way to the cliffs were coffins --abandoned by the guards because of the mob--awaited them.

"Lets us row back and deliver the good news shall we?" Sparrow asked as he pulled of the lid of the coffin and emptied the remains of a not- so lucky prisoner.

"What?" Skinner said. "We have only just begun?"

"Exactly my friend, exactly," Jack answered with a smirk.

* * *

**_You know the drill. Review please. : D_**


	16. Not Alone

_Not quite according to plan._

That seemed to be what Sparrow seemed to go on these days. The League noticed how uneasy that both Jack Sparrow and his pirate crew had become lately. The night that Jack had returned from the night cellar, really concerned everyone. Riley had demanded to know what was happening, she was not a patient creature as Skinner had observed. It kinda made him smirk at all the trouble and that she was giving Sparrow, which led to the first time that anyone, had snapped at her viciously on the voyage so far.

But Sparrow, suddenly rushing on deck, ordering to get to land as soon as possible, had also concerned Skinner--as well as everyone else. Nemo said he could see the fear in his eyes, as if the devil were chasing him. Skinner didn't know about the devil, but Sparrow did seem very afraid of something. He heard Jack's first mate say to a smaller mini man, by the name of Marty, if he remembered correctly, say that 'what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow, bodes ill for us all.' Which made the white greased man look up slightly from were he was leaning by the mast.

The sun was just rising over the horizon as the man in the crow's nest had called out 'Land Ho'. There must be a reason why Sparrow had wanted to get to land as quickly as possible. It sure made everyone look at the strange captain with narrowed and suspicious glares as he stood by the railing, fidgeting with his compass.

"Right then lads!" Sparrow called out to his crew, slapping his compass close, "I want to get her right on the beach!"

"Captain? Are you sure you want to beach her?" Gibbs asked, hoping for an opportunity to persuade his captain of another option.

Sparrow walked over to his first mate so that he was nose to nose with him. "Do you master Gibbs doubt my abilities to insure that the crew is as safe as possible? Hmm? Well? Do you?!"

"No sir!" Gibbs answered immedialty.

"Good! If I want her on the beach! I want her on the beach! Do you understand me Master Gibbs?!" Jack shouted at the poor man.

"Yes sir!" Gibbs nodded quickly before turning to the other crew. "You heard the Cap'n! Beach her boys!"

Jack glanced at the League as they stared at him awkwardly. "What are you all gawking at?!" he shouted at them, before he retreated below deck; anywhere was better than in the view of judgmental eyes.

Sawyer and Jekyll exchanged glances with each other.

"What in the name of Robert E. Lee was that all about?" Sawyer asked outloud.

"No idea," Jekyll replied quietly, shaking his head.

__

I think the captain has been in the sun to long.

Hyde said.__

Perhaps, or something has made him absoulty mad.

Jekyll said back to his alter ego.__

You and I know all about madness don't we doctor?

Hyde chuckled.

Jekyll grimaced at Hyde's statement. He was right, and he wished that he hadn't reminded him of just how mad Jekyll was; to of created something as evil as Hyde.

__

I smell something Henry.

Hyde said suddenly.__

What is it? What do you smell?

Jekyll asked, uneasy of what the answer could be.__

Anticipation.

- - -

Riley paced the deck of the now beached Black Pearl as she; Mina, Skinner and Jekyll waited patiently for the crew and other League members to return. Mina lifted her pale face as she stared at the irritable woman in the brim hat.

"Would you please relax?" Mina said. "They will be back."

"Why haven't they returned yet? They said they would be back at the end of the day," Riley said in an annoyed tone.

"They said it the way it sounds, it's only mid afternoon," Jekyll said.

Riley rolled her eyes and scowled at him. She stomped her way below decks to blow off steam.

"Tsk. Tsk, Riley, Riley, dear Riley, whatever shall we do with you?" Skinner sang, holding back a smile.

- - -

Night had finally settled on the island, and the crew and League still hadn't returned. Now the remaining had started to grow more and more concerned.

"Do you think that they are in trouble?" Jekyll asked.

Mina and Skinner shrugged. Skinner smirked as he came and gave Mina a fake scared hug.

"Mina, oh Mina, what are we to do now that are comrades have disappeared. Never to be seen again?" Skinner asked in a joke, scared voice.

"You Mister Skinner will first release me before I personally rip your windpipe out," Mina snarled at Skinner.

Skinner immediately backed away from the vampire, chuckling nervously.

"Speaking of blood and gore, " Skinner said, "It has been awhile since you had your fill aye? Not since the cabin boy and the two crew that we held hostage."

"No, I haven't Mister Skinner," Mina answered sternly, sighing at the unpleasant, but necessary, memory.

"Hmm...Perhaps, you should leave for abit and stretch your...wings," Skinner suggested.

Mina nodded; she could use well-deserved time for flying. She had missed the wind beneath her, and would love to embrace the weightless feeling once again.

"Will you all be alright?" Mina asked.

"I'm sure we will manage Mrs. Harker," Jekyll smiled warmly at her.

"Alright then, I shall not be gone to long," Mina said.

Jekyll and Skinner watched as Mina spilt into smaller bats and took off into the night. The squeaking also disappearing as Riley came back on deck. She rubbed her tired eyes and yawned.

"How was your nap?" Skinner asked playfully.

"How did you know I was sleeping?" Riley asked.

" You didn't wake when I took advantage of you while you slept," Skinner laughed.

Riley's face turned red as she glared at the infuriating greased painted man. Skinner's smile turned into a frown as she screamed and took after the invisible man. Skinner grabbed a dangling rope on starboard side of the ship; he slipped down the rope as quickly as possible, Riley hot on his trail, also climbing down the rope. Skinner's feet touched the sand on the beach and immediately ran away from the angry woman.

"I am going to kill you!" Riley screamed at the man as she started to catch up with him.

Skinner smirked, thinking that he was the faster, until he felt something crash on top of his back, pinning him to the ground facedown. Something rolled him over on his back and as then his face came in contact with a fist. And then another fist that made contact with his face; making his face jerk to the left. Skinner used his strength and pushed Riley off of him, he pinned Riley to the sand, she growled as she struggled in his grasp.

"It was a joke Riley!" Skinner yelled.

"Get off me!"

Skinner blinked, and then smirked wolfishly, "Why would I do such a thing?"

"PERVERT!"

Skinner shrugged at the comment. The grin in his face turned to a frown as he caught something in the corner of his eye. He looked up into the jungle brush. Riley squirmed and continued to struggle, making loud annoying grunts in the process.

"Shh," Skinner hushed.

"Skinner get off me!" Riley ordered.

"Shut up will you!" Skinner barked back in a serious tone.

Riley eyebrows bridged together in confusion. She had never heard Skinner in such a commanding voice before; he was usually more like a small child. But, she stopped as she looked in the direction he was looking.

"What is it?" Riley asked in a hushed whisper.

Skinner got of her slightly as he continued to stare at the brush uneasily. Riley sat up as well, not taking her eyes off the brush. It was when they saw the green move wildly did they spring to their feet. They stared in horror as something came out of the brush.

"RUN!" Skinner yelled as he dragged Riley by the hand, running away from the group of savages that were now chasing them. Skinner stopped suddenly as another group of natives had come out of the nowhere and blocked their path. The two groups formed a circle around the two; cutting off any possible escape routes.

"Great. Now what?" Riley said.

"What? Do I look like a keep a plan on a napkin handy?" Skinner asked.

Riley scoffed as she let her hand slid down to the hilt of her sword. She was about to pull it out when one of the natives had caught on to her actions. Jumping at her, he grabbed her hand and shoved her roughly to the ground on her back. Straddling her he took out a knife and tried to bring it down on her. Riley caught his wrist and struggled to keep the point from coming anywhere near her.

Skinner tried to intervene when two natives grabbed his arms and started to drag him into the jungle. He fought against them of course.

The native grinned down at her wickedly as he was starting to get the upper hand of the situation. Riley closed her eyes as she waited for the knife to cut her throat. It was then she felt the native's wrist yanked violently away from her did she open her eyes. A roar echoed the night as she turned to see large muscular humanoid smashing and breaking the bones of all the savages that had cornered Skinner and herself.

She felt hands grab her and lift her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Mina asked as she helped to the woman to her feet. Riley nodded in response. Skinner joined them as they watched the lucky savages escape with their lives into the jungle with frightened whimpers.

The humanoid turned around and face them.

"I don't believe you meet Mr. Hyde, Riley," Mina said as she nodded to the muscular man.

Riley shook her head as she gawked at him with both curiosity and fear. "Thank you." Riley muttered.

Hyde nodded. He turned to the dark island jungle before he turned back to the others and said.

"It appears we are not alone on this island."


	17. Saving the Day

_Sorry for not updating in forever. I just started an Intern for the Forestry Department and it is pretty demanding. I have another account on Fanfiction so I have a total of three stories to update, this one included. The past weeks of school were not as care-free and easy as well. So, that is my story and I am sticking to it. Many thanks to Page Master for reminding me though--sometimes I do need it. Just know that I will finish this, it may just take me awhile._

* * *

Will Tuner stood at the starboard side of the shrimp boat that he had managed to catch a ride on. His eyes squinting against the blinding light as he kept his concentration on the black speck beached on the sand of the island. He was one step closer to freeing Elizabeth. Her face popped into his head. Her eyes, her lips, her hair. He could smell and feel them. He inhaled through his nose, taking in the morning air and pretended it was her scent. _Keep a weather eye on the horizon... I will return soon Elizabeth._

"My brother will take you ashore," the dreadlocked shrimper said, snapping Will out of his daydream.

Will nodded, still keeping his eyes on the Black Pearl. Will turned to the tall, muscular dark man who waited quietly for him by the longboats. Taking one last glance at the shore, he walked over to the shrimper's quiet brother, listing to his boots as they _clunked_ across the deck of the ship.

- -

"Do you think Sparrow was scared because someone was chasing him?" Riley asked from one of the many open fields high on the mountain tops of the Jungle Mountains, watching the longboat paddle its way from the ship to the sands of the beach.

"They must be some scary blokes if it made him want to stop on this stupid island," Skinner commented, standing next to her with his coat open flapping in the breeze.

Riley snorted in disgust. "Close your coat for god's sake."

Skinner looked at her in confusion. "Why?" He grinned. "The breeze is pleasant."

"I'm sure it is." Riley rolled her eyes.

"Enough," Jekyll snapped.

Riley and Skinner obeyed; not wanting to test the patience of the already impatient doctor.

"We must be getting close," Mina said, trying to break the awkwardness. She pulled her vest around her tighter. Before they had decided to go look for the others, she changed into attire similar to Riley; so she was as comfortable as possible on the hike. The only deference was that she wore stockings and buckle shoes instead of boots, and she still had her red silk scarf tied tightly around her throat as always.

"Maybe we should consider splitting up," Jekyll suggested. The remaining League members looked at him, their faces and eyes clearly asking the single word question. _What?_

"By the size of the island it will take time to search the whole island. They could be dead by the time we reach them."

"Pairs of two ay?" Skinner said.

"That is fine with me," Riley said.

"Alright," Mina nodded.

"Riley and I will take the mountains to the west," Jekyll said, he looked at Riley. "If that is alright with you."

"Doesn't really matter," Riley replied dryly.

"That means you're with me!" Skinner announced, smiling at Mina who gave him a dubious look.

"Thank god I'm not with him," Riley mumbled under her breath.

- -

Will struggled as he made him way onto the beach, his heavy, wet boots sinking in the sand with each step. The sun pounding on him, warming his wet clothes. His eyes blinked rapidly as the salt water stung them. _Why did he not want to go near this island?_ He thought to himself. The shrimper's brother stopped in the halfway. _C'est trop dangereux._ He said to him. Will was not sure what he meant, but he had a gut feeling it could not be good. _What have you gotten yourself into Jack? _

Will walked along the side of the Pearl, starting to grow more nervous.

It was quiet... to quiet for a pirate crew. It was dead silent.

"JACK!" he called, cupping his hands to increase the volume of his voice. "JACK SPARROW!"

No answer.

"MARTY! COTTON!"

"Anybody?" he said, concern written on his face.

_This is strange..._

His hand flew to his sword as he saw the jungle brush in front of him shake. He stood in a fighting stance, ready for anything or anyone who came out of the brush to challenge him.

He lowered his guard...only slightly as he saw a man comes out from the brush. An older man, probably around his early fifties or late forties, dressed in blue with bits of silver decorated in his clothes. He wore a head-dress of the same shade of blue. His dark beard fell to the middle of his chest as his dark eyes fell upon him; studying him with intrigue.

Will was the first to speak.

"Who are you?"

He didn't answer.

"I asked you a question!" Will said forcefully, pulling his word form its sheath.

"I am quite aware," he stated, his voice sending shivers down Will's spine.

A loud metal _clang _echoed in Will's ears as he felt the sword ripped from his hand. He looked back where his sword lay and then back to the man. Will felt his stomach jolt as two more men came out of the brush.

The first man was around Will's age. Blonde hair covering his eyes, carrying a strange looking pistol in his hands...it looked more advanced to Will. The second man was an old man, wearing a long leather coat. His white hair shining in the sunlight.

"Whoa partner," the young man said. "No need to get aggressive."

"Depends," Will shot back. "And I'm not your 'partner'. Whatever that means."

He shrugged. "Just another term for friend is all," he explained.

"Who said I was your friend?" Will demanded. "I don't even know you."

"Well okay, names' Tom Sawyer, now you know me."

Will stared at him.

"Who are you?" Will asked.

"I just told you who I was!" Sawyer laughed.

"You know what I mean."

"We are the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen," the old man with the gray trench coat said. "I am Alan Quarterman, this is Captain Nemo."

Nemo nodded. "We are here with the crew of the Black Pearl."

Will sighed in relief, but was still somewhat skeptical.

"Your here with Jack?" Will asked.

"Yep," Sawyer answered. "Well we were. We got somewhat...separated."

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Apparently there are not-so-friendly natives on this island," Sawyer said.

Now Will understood Jack and the crew's disappearance. "They were captured."

"Unfortunately," Quarterman said. "There are being held captive on the mountain. There are other League members on the ship. We need their help to free the others."

"So what are _you _doing here?" Sawyer raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"My name is Will Turner," Will introduced. "I am here to find Jack Sparrow. He is... an old friend."

"Well Mr. Turner," Nemo said, taking a step forward. "We would greatly appreciate your help, seeing that you need ours in helping to find your friend."

- -

Sawyer led the group as they made their way up the mountain, Will behind followed by Nemo and Quartermain. Sawyer swinging the rifle in with hands as though it was an ax. His pistols hitting ribs with each step in a painful rhythm. They breathed heavily as the terrain got stepper--and the drums got louder.

Quartermain fell to his knees, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Sawyer, Nemo and Turner turning back as they heard him gasping.

"You okay?" Sawyer asked in concern.

"Fine," Quartermain nodded. "Just has been awhile since I _ran_ up a mountain."

Quartermain climbed to his feet and they continued their climb.

- -

Walking around trees, over plants and roots in the east jungle was Skinner and Mina. Mina leading the way, her more advanced senses on high alert for any moving brush, whisper or any other danger ready to spring on them. Skinner trudged behind her. Overheating in his leather coat, despite him being naked underneath; he wasn't particularly used to hot weather. He didn't want to complain to Mina though, well not until she complained at least. _Skinny dipping in a frozen lake...skinny dipping in a frozen lake. _He kept thinking to himself, hoping that the mental image would help cool him.

"Shh," Mina hushed as she raised a hand. "Listen."

Skinner listened. Both of them quiet. It started to come clearer as they did.

_Thump-ba-bump-ba-bump-bump..._

"What is that?" Skinner asked out loud.

Mina paused; making sure that she was correct before she said anything.

"Drums..."

"Where are they coming from?" Skinner asked eagerly.

"The west," Mina breathed, her voice just barely even a whisper.

"That is where Jekyll and Riley went," Skinner stated.

Mina and Skinner exchanged glances. And then they turned to the direction of the drums. As quick as lighting, they sprinted through the jungle to the sound of the beating drums.

- -

Riley and Jekyll huddled behind trees as the native guard made his way across the rope bridge. Riley peered behind, seeing if he was still there. To her relief he was gone. She rounded the tree and started to make her way across the bridge. She turned back to see Jekyll following her.

"Where do you suppose Sparrow and the others are?" Jekyll asked.

"Probably where the drums are," Riley shrugged. Her eyebrows bridged together as she saw something. She went to the side of the large canyon and peered down. Hanging from rope vines where two large ball-shaped cages...she squinted her eyes...there were people in them! She grasped Jekyll by the shirt and dragged him to the side.

"Look," she whispered.

Jekyll saw them too.

"The crew," he whispered.

"How the hell are we going to get them?" Riley asked Jekyll.

Jekyll sighed; he has no ideas as well. They ropes and cages did not appear very sturdy from what he could see, but they seemed to be holding alright for now. But, best not to overjudge the rope's weight capacity; could be a fatal mistake. He saw the ropes where attached to similar ropes that hung across the canyon, like a giant clothes line.

_I can do it Henry..._

_What_ Jekyll asked.

_You know what..._ Hyde answered.

_Can you pull that weight?_ Jekyll asked.

_You know I can...besides, I've pulled heavier shit._

Jekyll turned to Riley, who continue to look over the edge.

"I know what to do, but I may need your help--"

Riley and Jekyll turned briskfully, the sound of the green vegetation shaking wildly. To their relief, Nemo, Quartermain and Sawyer walked out of the brush.

"You scared us to death!" Riley complained, her hand clutching her chest over her heart.

"Sorry," Sawyer apologized.

"We thought you were captured," Jekyll said.

"So did we," Nemo said.

Will came out of the brush and stood next to Quartermain, staring at the other 'League' members that Sawyer had explained to him.

"Who the hell is this?" Riley asked, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"Will Turner," he answered.

Riley's eyes grew wide; she recognized the name...

It was from Norrington's diary!

_I did not see Elizabeth's fiancé, Will Turner. I learned later today, after the hangings, that he had been killed in Singapore..._

"Nice to meet you," she croaked, the only thing that she could muster to say.

"Now that we are introduced," Quartermain interrupted. "Where is Mina and Skinner?"

"Right behind you," a familiar voice called behind him.

Everyone turned to see Skinner and Mina standing right behind Quartermain, Sawyer, Nemo and Turner.

"How did you get here so fast?" Riley asked.

"Flight travel is so much quicker than the foot," Skinner replied.

Mina rolled her eyes slightly, letting the smallest smile be displayed upon her face; Skinner was squirmish when it came to heights.

"Now that we are all here," Quartermain repeated, changing his sentence from before to match the current situation. "Were are the crew?"

"Down there," Jekyll pointed down into the canyon. Everyone walked over to stand at the edge of the canyon.

Skinner's eye grew wide as soon as he saw the cages. He turned casually back to the jungle and started to walk back.

"Oh well, we tried."

Riley and Sawyer grasped the shoulders of the invisible man and pulled him back.

"I can pull them up," Jekyll announced. Everyone stared at him, especially Will, whose face was twisted in a puzzled expression.

"Or Hyde can," Jekyll corrected. "I just need you all to cover me in case a guard gets to nosey."

"That I can do," Sawyer nodded, placing the rifle on his shoulder. His eyes stern and serious.

- -

"Alright," Hyde said, getting a grip on the rope that laid across the canyon. "Go ahead. Cut it."

Riley and Will, who were across the canyon from where Hyde and the others were, cut the rope. It snapped loudly and started to fall. Hyde braced himself as he felt the rope in his hands lurch forward and start to drag him closer to the edge. Quartermain, Mina, Sawyer, Skinner and Nemo ran quickly to aid him. They grasped onto the huge man, trying to pull him back to them--or at least stop him from going over the edge. They skidded to a stop--right at the edge.

"That was close," Sawyer exhaled.

"Who wants to do it again?" Skinner joked.

"Not now Skinner," Nemo snapped.

"Give me some room," Hyde said.

Everyone backed away from the man as he started to pull the cage, hand over hand, up.

Will was still shocked and amazed at the strange transformation that took place not moments ago. He understood _how_ the man could lift the cages, but he didn't expect _that_.

Hyde grunted as the cage was nearing the top. The League helped Hyde as the cage came in view. They grasped the cage and heaved it over the side.

Gibbs pushed his way through the others in the cage. "Hurry! The capt'n is about to be roasted and eaten!"

"What?" Sawyer blinked, completely puzzled.

"Where is he?" Quartermain asked.

"Just follow the drums!" Gibbs replied desperately.

"Right," Quartermain nodded. "Sawyer, Nemo. With me."

Nemo and Sawyer ran as they made their way across the bridge-- to where the drums wer pounding.

- -

"Oi! No, no! More wood! Big fire! Big fire! I am chief! Want big fire!" Chief Sparrow commanded as he stood up, arms flying about.

"Come on!" he called to the natives by his throne. "Oi! Maboogie snickel-snickel. Tout de suite! Come on! More wood!"

He grinned as he watched the two obey. He took the opportunity and ran as quick as he could.

The natives turned to find their god had disappeared.

- -

Sparrow ran across the bridge and into a gathering full of empty huts. Spinning around, making sure that nobody was following behind him. He bumped into something. He fell to the ground on his bottom. Looking up he smirked.

Quartermain held out a hand. Sparrow took it gratefully, letting the man help him to his feet.

"Bout time you got here," he said. "A second more I could be tied like a pig over a fire, perhaps with a nice apple in my mouth as well."

"Enough," Nemo said. "We have to leave."

"Inescapably!" Sparrow said. "Also undeniably, obviously and indubitably!"

- -

The natives and the rescued pirates ran down the side of the mountain, the Pelegostos hot on their trail. As soon as they had managed to rescue the pirates form the cages, the natives came out of the bushes and spotted them. Jekyll's formula had just ended as soon as they did. Otherwise, the ego would have probably stayed and fought the cannibals.

Skinner looked behind him, to see if he needed to run faster or if he could pace himself...hopefully.

"Ah!" he called out in surprise. He swung his arms wildly as he ran faster down the steep slope. He past two of the pirates.

"Coming through!" he huffed and puffed, his sides starting to ache.

The two Black Pearl crewmen looked at each other as the strange man ran by them.

Suddenly more ran by them. A man in a grey trench coat, another in blue, a young blonde man and finally their captain, who ran the fastest among the four.

All the crew and the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen ran together as they ran down the mountain.

They were about to run in to the trees when more natives busted form them and ran uphill at them. Everyone skidded and started to retreat the other way, only to run into the natives behind them. They formed a tight group as the natives circled them, cutting off any escape routes.

"Not again," Skinner gasped.

Everyone stared at each other, natives and civilized man. Waiting to see who would make the first move.

_Come on Henry... _Hyde taunted. _Let's give them something to stare at..._

_No..._ Jekyll snapped._ We don't have many formulas left!_

_Yes, but this is an emergency if you hadn't noticed._

Jekyll bit his lip; he hated when Hyde was right.

Slowly he reached into his torn vest--torn from the last transformation-- and drew the bottle. Three times in one week he had to resort to this. _Hyde is getting the best of me_ he thought.

_I am not_. Hyde chuckled. _You are just give in too easily._

"Shut up," Jekyll said outloud as he uncorked the bottle and drank the horrible substance down his throat.

Jekyll let out a scream as he felt his body start to change. The natives stared in horror as the man thrashed himself around wildly. His body complusing and growing as he did. They had no idea what to make of it; they had never seen anything like it before.

Hyde roared as his final transformation was complete.

The natives all gasped in unison, some of the pirates doing the same.

Riley grinned evilly at the natives. "You are in for it now."

Hyde began his bloodshed by grabbing a nearby native by the legs. The native struggled against Hyde's grip, screaming as the monster lifted him above his head and threw the poor man into the trees.

Hyde turned back to the other natives. Nothing get's through to a person than brute force and violence. The natives fled as fast as they could.

Hyde nodded in self-satisfaction. He turned back to the others.

"Hyde saves the day again," Quartermain stated, smiling at the corners of his mouth.

They heard something thud behind them. Everyone turned to see that Sparrow had fainted.

* * *

**REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!**


	18. Tia Dalma

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time; nice to see that people are still reading despite my long updates. Also a special thanks to **Page Master** who informed me of a spelling error in the last chapter. So, for those who have **Story Alerts**, don't be surprised when you see dozens of updates, that is just me editing. Sorry... Also, **Page Master** to answer your question about pairing Riley with Jekyll...I was actually not planning on her falling in love with anyone, but I'll see what I can do ok?_

_Enjoy and review if you want. :D_

**Disclaimer:** _I only claim to own Riley..._

* * *

As the Black Pearl made its way silently into the night toward an unknown location that Gibbs and Jack Sparrow only knew where to find. Riley found herself once again in solitude by the starboard railing. The moon and stars as her silent company. Her face down, her eyes following the various grooves on the black railing. Her hands open, but as tense as she was. She bit her lip in irritation. Jack Sparrow was the most reckless and selfish person she had ever met. The memory of the Cannibal Island played in her head over and over, each time making her grow more and angrier at the dreadlocked captain.

_How could he be so stupid to put them on that island! Was he insane! Was he suicidal?!_

She wished she had a pistol, or some at least a foot of sturdy rope; she desperately wanted to kill him.

It also bothered her that the captain ignored not only her, but the rest of the League that was _sent_ to help him. By one of his enemies!

She closed her eyes, trying the best to calm her nerves. She was having a hard time controlling her temper, she had always had the curse of having a short fuse, but the more the days came and went, it was becoming more and more difficult. Especially at sea; it was so boring sometimes.

Her ears perked slightly to the sounds of boots hitting the deck. She peered over her shoulder to see Turner. She turned her head away and focused on the waves hitting the side of the ship.

Turner, his hand on the hilt of his sword the other resting by his side, he inhaled the night air deeply. He was about to head to the bow of the ship, when something caught his eye.

It was Riley, standing alone by the railing.

_She is so strange,_ thought Will. _She works with the others, yet is anything but friendly to them._

Will's mouth tugged slightly, the same emotion and action that someone had when they were shrugging their shoulders. With carefully measured footsteps, he walked over to the railing.

He placed his arms on the railing and looked straight ahead, as if he she wasn't there. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he saw that her face made no indication that she knew--or cared--that he was there.

"Nice night," Will comment, daring to be the first to speak.

Riley didn't answer.

Will gazed at her, wanting her to at least acknowledge his presence.

"Where are we going," she said rudely.

Will ignored the rudeness of her question and answered truthfully. "I have no idea. You'll have to ask Jack, or perhaps Gibbs."

"How can you know?" she questioned. "Aren't you Sparrow's friend?"

Will laughed softly before he shook his head and answered. "We aren't really friends. More acquaintances than friends."

"Then..." Riley started, but quickly lost track of the question that she was going to ask. "Nevermind."

Riley stalked off from Turner and headed to the back of the ship, away from Turner's eyes that she could still feel at the back of her head. Will rolled his eyes and decided to focus his attention elsewhere; the waves that slapped against the Black Pearl.

Riley walked till she was completely at the back of the ship, and stopped suddenly when she saw Mina standing at the railing, back toward her and appearing to not have heard her until...

"Good-evening Riley," she greeted quietly.

"Mrs. Harker," she greeted back.

Riley sighed and came up next her; deciding Mina's company was better than Turner's company.

"Can't sleep?" she asked rhetorically.

"Is it that obvious?" Mina asked jokingly, but it was difficult to hear her humor through her somewhat serious tone.

"Quite a day," Mina said, trying to continue the conversation as much as she could seeing that this would probably be the most they would ever have exchanged words with each other.

"Yes," Riley nodded quickly.

Much to Mina's disappointment, an awkward silence formed between them.

- -

Below deck, in his own quarters, Jekyll sighed tiredly and ran hand over his face. He kicked his shoes off and yawned as he slumped on the bed, feeling sink beneath his weight. Entwining his finger together, he rubbed his thumbs back and forth as he continued to think about the reasons why Hyde was not bothering him as usual. Hyde's cruel sense of humor of keeping him up all night was suddenly missing tonight. Exactly what was his ego thinking about?

He stood up and walked over to the mirror, only to see his own reflection gazing back at him instead of a sneering Hyde staring at him.

_Hyde?_ He called his ego mentally.

_What are you up to? _He thought, mostly to himself.

- -

The mouth of the Pantano River was visible as they had appeared to of finally have reached their destination. Jack swaggered from his quarters and with a smooth hand removed his spyglass and peered through it for a brief moment before shutting it closed. He turned and felt his lip twitch as he saw the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen--or so they had called themselves to Jack's memory-- and also Turner standing by the railing, irritably awaiting his next move.

"We are going down river," Jack pointed to the river that lay between the lush jungles on both sides.

"And...?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"And you will see later," Jack replied quickly, and added, "For I am neither in the mood nor have the patience to tell you all now."

As Jack walked away, Riley shook her head and muttered. "I really hate him." Before storming off herself, nowhere in particular, just out of eyesight of Sparrow.

- -

As the three longboats made their way through the bayou, Jack, Cotton and his parrot in the first boat, followed by Marty, Turner, Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti in the second boat, and lastly were Riley, Skinner, Quatermain, Nemo and Sawyer who rowed behind. No words exchanged with either boat as they rowed quietly, an eerie feeling hung in the air. Everyone could feel it as the boats passed by the huts, the natives staring at them with stony expressions.

"Where is he taking us?' Riley whispered to Sawyer as they rowed in unison, more of a statement than a question.

"Enough with you're complaining," Quatermain hushed.

Riley sighed and looked away, listening instead to the way that the oars move through the water until she swore she could hear Turner and Gibbs talking to each other.

"There is a beast...bidding...Davy Jones," she heard Gibbs say, most of the sentence drowned out by the movement of the oars in the water.

"...suction your face..." she heard again. She usually didn't like eavesdropping on other people's conversation--she could care less-- however, she was immediately interested when she heard Jones' name mentioned.

She was unable to hear what the Gibbs had said after that as Skinner had drowned out their conversation while talking to Sawyer about the locals. However, she did see him shudder and Will's mouth move after that; they had seemed to stop talking and resumed their silence.

She tried to get closer to the longboat but found that Sawyer wanted to keep the pace that they had set as he gave her a puzzled look. She rolled her eyes and continued to row. As she continued to stare at the surroundings, she felt familiarity; as if she had been here before. Then it suddenly hit her like a hammer over the head.

"I know where we are!" Riley said out loud.

The League members turned to her, expecting her to continue.

"This is same island that Jones took me to," Riley exclaimed. "This is Tia Dalma's island."

"Who?" Skinner asked, clearly confused.

"The woman who hired our services," Quatermain answered.

"Ah, the gypsy lady!" Skinner exclaimed, now he knew what they were talking about.

Riley nodded sternly.

"Do you think she would recognize us?" Sawyer asked.

Riley shook her head. "We are in the past; how could she?"

- -

Fireflies danced along the longboats as they drifted deep into the bayou. The night was already starting to creep in around them as they pulled up to a rather interesting shack. The others had been somewhat easily forgettable. However, as they drew nearer to the single hut that was supported by large beams, all the longboats couldn't help but feel a sense of uneasiness. As if there some mysterious force lurking inside the walls of the harmless wooden shack.

Jack stepped off the longboat as the other approached. He could sense that they were all uncomfortable, with the exception of Quatermain and Nemo.

"No worries mates," Jack comforted. "Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves we are...were...have been...before?"

"I'll watch your back," Gibbs reassured with a nod.

"It's me front I'm worried about," Jack said before he turned and head up the stairs.

"Mind the boat," Gibbs told Will.

Will turned to Pintel. "Mind the boat."

Ragetti turned to Ragetti. "Mind the boat."

Pintel turned to Marty. "Mind the boat."

Marty turned to Cotton. "Mind the boat."

"_Awwk!_ Mind the boat!" came the parrot to the League before it took off.

"Mind the boat," Sawyer said to Cotton as they followed the others up the stairs.

Cotton, lacking the ability to talk, slumped in the longboat as he was left behind.

- -

Everyone stared at Sparrow as he peeked in the dirty windows of the door. Shifting his eyes, Jack cautiously pushed the door open, it squeaking as it did. Tia Dalma, who was peering over at crab claws from her cluttered tabletop looked up and flashed Sparrow a grin.

"Jack Sparrow," she said.

"Tia Dalma!" Jack greeted, nearly hitting his head on a hanging ornament.

"I always know de wind was goin' blow ye back to me one day," she smiled as she walked over to the grinning pirate. Her face dropped into a serious look as she saw Will standing in the doorway.

"You," she said as she pointed to him.

She continued to speak to him as she approached him. "You have a touch of destiny about you...William Turner."

Will gave her a puzzled look. "You know me?"

"You want to know _me_," Tia grinned as she leaned in closer to Will.

"There will be no knowing here!" Jack said as he stood between them. "We came for help and we are not leaving without it. I thought I knew you?"

"Not so well as I'd hoped," Tia replied with a serious tone. "Come."

"Come," Jack motioned with his hand as the rest of Jack's crew and the League stepped into the shack, it somewhat cramped because of all the bodies, but they found way to make room. Riley saw something move out of the corner of her eye as she stepped in the doorway and nearly jumped at the sight of the large albino python that hung to her left. Will took a seat beside William, much to her delight it seemed as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What service may I do you?" she said, almost seductively it sounded.

"Well there are many services that you could--Oww!" Skinner was cut off as Riley's boot came in contact with his knee.

"You are an embarrassment," Riley scolded before she turned back to the rest of the group.

Tia Dalma seemed to ignore him and turned to Jack. "You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment!" Jack said. With a whistle, Pintel brought the cage that held Dalma's _payment_. Jack lifted the sheet and cocked the hammer back on his pistol.

"Look," Jack smiled as he fired. "An undead monkey!"

The monkey squeaked loudly, but was unharmed. "Top that!"

Jack put the cage on Tia's table to examine. She twirled the cage gently and pulled the latch open, letting the pesky monkey free. Gibbs was not as thrilled as 'Jack' the monkey.

"Ye have no idea how long it took us to catch that," he stated bitterly.

"The payment is fair," Tia said as she moved the cage to the side. Riley watched as the monkey ran into another room and stop at something, but Turner's voice caught her attention.

"We are looking for this, and what it goes to."

Tia seemed to stare somewhat horrified at the impression of the key. She turned to Jack who was busy playing with a black brim hat that had ostrich feathers on them.

"The compass ye bartered from me. It cannot lead ye to this?"

"Maybe... why?"

She smiled as she sat down in her chair. "Ayeee... Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or... do know, but are loathe to claim it as your own. Your  
key go to a chest, and it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?"

The League exchanged glances with each other, remembering Jones's story about the chest.

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked, hoping the answer is something shinny or valuable.

"Gold? Jewels?" Pintel asked. "Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?"

"Nothing bad I hope," Ragetti gulped nervously as he eyed the jar of eyes that hung right next to him.

Tia Damla leaned forward in her chair. "You know of... Davy Jones, yes? A man of de sea. A great sailor, until he ran afoul of dat which vex all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

Tia smiled and touched the back of his hand gently with her fingertips. "What indeed?"

"The sea?" Gibbs asked unsure.

"Sums?" Pintel asked, sure of the answer.

"Dichotomy of good and evil?" Ragetti said.

Everyone stared at him silently. Jack rolled his eyes and decided to end the Dalma's little guessing game. "A woman."

"A woman," Tia nodded. "He fell in love."

"No, no, no, no. I heard it was the sea he fell in love with," Gibbs argued.

"Same story, different versions, and all are true," Tia corrected. "See, it was a _woman_, as changing, and harsh, and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause 'im was too much to live wid. But not enough to cause him to die."

"What exactly, did he, put in the chest?" Will asked.

"Him heart," Tia smiled as she caressed her chest, over where her heart would be.

"Literally, or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

"He couldn't li'erally put his heart 'n' a chest!" Pintel interrupted, then he turned to Tia. "Could he?"

"It was not wort' feeling what... small fleeting joy life brings, and so... he carved out him heart,"--she made a carving motion over her heart-- " lock it away in a chest, and hide de chest from de world. De keys, he keep wid him at all times."

Tuner rose from his chair and turned to Jack. "You knew this."

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, hey!" Jack tried to turn and walk out the door, but Tia stopped him.

"Let me see ye hand," she demanded.

Jack tried to give her his unbandaged hand, but she frowned, he rolled his eyes and gave her the other hand. Everyone peered in and watched her unwrap it and reveal the large, black spot on his hand.

"Uhh! The Black Spot!" Gibbs exhaled in fear. He quickly brushed the lapels of his jacket, spit once and turned in a circle three times.

Pintel and Ragetti did the same thing as they both said. "Black Spot!"

Tia Dalma nodded and left to her back room, muttering to herself as she searched through the clutter. She came back with a jar of dirt in her hands.

"Davy Jones cannot make port," she said. "Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land wid you... "

Jack stared unimpressively at the jar of dirt that Tia handed him. "Dirt. This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes," she nodded.

"Is the...jar of dirt going to help?" Jack asked.

"If you don' want it, give it back," Tia stared fiercely at him.

"No," Jack whined as he clung the dirt to his chest.

"Then it helps," Tia smiled.

"It seems, we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman," Turner said. Tia nodded and lowered herself back into her chair. Grabbing the crab claws together, she shook them and placed them before her on the table while chanting...

"A touch...of destiny!"


End file.
